Not Loved, Not Liked
by Vanessa Cullen 17
Summary: Bella is abused at home. But one day she goes to nyc and everything changes. She wakes up in a hospital, and finally runs away. She meets new people, and is finally happy. Soon she meets the Cullens, and falls for Edward. Bella is a rockstar.
1. Chapter 1

_**Not Loved, Not Liked**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Bella POV**_

"_**ISABELLA GET YOUT ASS DOWN HER NOW!" Charlie shouted from downstairs. I opened my eyes, and looked at my alarm clock. 4:45am. I sighed and got out of bed. I yawned and quickly grabbed a plain white t-shirt, bra, underwear, and dark blue jeans and put them on. I am always tired. Charlie gets me up at this time or earlier usually. He likes me to make him breakfast before he goes, and sometimes slap me around a bit.**_

_**Charlie had always hit me. Ever since I can remember. He is the chief of police for god's sake! But nobody ever cared enough to notice. To notice I usually wore long sleeves, and pants. And that I always stayed away from contact, and was absent way too much to even be healthy. Also that I am way too skinny, that my ribs are sticking out. I have bruises on every single part of my body, and two scars. One is on my arm, the other goes from the top of my shoulder to the middle of my back. Charlie is lethal with a knife. And my eyes were always filled with sadness and pain.**_

_**Today is a Saturday, in New York. I was not happy. School was the only place I could be free of Charlie. I had tried to run away before. But he had always found me, and always will. I have been saving money up to move out on my 18**__**th**__** birthday. When I am a legal adult. I have been counting the time now. 5 months. 5 more months until I am out of this hell hole. **_

_**I quickly took makeup and covered up the scars and bruises. Then I ran downstairs. Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper. I ran to the fridge and started to grab eggs, pans, and other utensils, needed to make eggs and bacon. "Why didn't you come when I called you?" Charlie asked. "Sorry sir. I had to look presentable for you." I said. Charlie snorted and punched me in the gut. I bent over breathing heavily. "Cause you look presentable." He said. I stood back up, finished cooking and gave Charlie his breakfast.**_

_**When he was done I cleaned the dishes. And Charlie just stood there, why didn't he leave yet? I looked over at him. He had money in his hand. "Go to New York City today and get me the beer I like." He dropped the money on the table and left. I am not old enough to get beer but Charlie had a fake ID made up for me. I sighed. Well I can get some new books while I am down there.**_

_**I grabbed the money, my ID and the truck keys. I headed out to my old red truck, got in, started it and drove away.**_

_**_______________________________________**_

_**I Hoped You Liked This Chapter. Lol. Thanks. Oh and Bella lives in New York. **_

_**Please Review. **_

_**Love Always, Vanessa**_


	2. Chapter 2

Lot Loved, Not Liked

Chapter 2

Bella POV

The trip down took longer than I thought. By the time I actually found a parking space it was around 2:30pm. I got out of the truck and looked around. I had been here so many times for beer that I basically knew where everything was.

My parking space was near the bookstore so I decided to go there first. Charlie likes to burn things. Usually my books, and me. I have only a couple books left. They are not my favorites though.

Which is why I am buying, Pride and Prejudice, and Withering Heights. I walked through the book store and went right to the classic section. I picked them out easily, paid, and left.

I had my books in a bag, and the money in my pocket. The beer place was about 3 blocks away from here. I could walk it. As I walked, I read Pride and Prejudice. So I was not exactly looking where I was going.

Then all of a sudden I felt myself in someone's cold grasp. I was tugged into a dark alley. I was struggling as hard as I could but couldn't escape. My books had both dropped to one side of the wall. Then the person threw me against the brick wall. I felt dizzy, and I could smell my blood.

I finally looked up to see who this person was. She had fire red long hair, pale skin, and great beauty. But what most frightened me was her eyes. Bright Crimson. I shivered. "What do you want?" I asked shakily. She laughed. "What is your name?" She asked. "Bella." I mumbled. She smirked. "Well Bella. I'm Victoria. And I am a vampire." She was crazy. Vampires aren't real. "Bella. You shouldn't be walking by yourself, there are always predators ready to bite." Victoria laughed. I didn't say anything.

"And know it is feeding time. Time to die, Bella." She said moving in on me. I smiled. She froze. "Why are you smiling?" Victoria demanded. My smile got bigger. "I want to die." I said. "Why?" She asked, confused. I decided it didn't matter if I told anyone, I was going to die. "My father beats me. I can not take it anymore. So kill me." I said, happily. Victoria smirked. "I got a better plan for you, dear." Then her head moved to my neck, her teeth gazed over my neck. "See you soon." She smirked. "What?" I asked. But then she bit. I felt the agonizing pain. I screamed, and all went black.

______________________________________________________

_That is it for this chapter. I will update soon. Hope you liked it! Thanks._

_Vanessa_


	3. Chapter 3

**Not Loved, Not Liked**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella POV**

**I was laying on something very uncomfortable. It felt like a stupid hospital bed. I had been to the hospital so many times, because of what Charlie does to me, and my clumsiness. When you think about it. It feels exactly like one. Oh my god. I heard tons of people talking, really loud. Yelling and screaming. I finally opened my eyes.**

**My analysis was right. All you could see was white. Stupid hospitals and their favorite color. I snorted. Then I noticed something. 1. I could hear millions of people talking but no one was in the room. 2. Everything I looked at seemed more enchanced. I could see every detail of everything. 3. I felt a light burn in my throat but ignored it. **

**As I started to think things through, my eyes went wide. Why can't I hear my heart beating? I look over at the heart monitor. A straight line was going across the screen. Which means my heart is not beating. Holey crap! How am I alive? I put my face in my hands. Then I felt my cold skin, and it was pale. Paler than I was before. What happened to me? What am I?**

**I started to search through my memories. Renee left me. Charlie started beating me. I went out to get beer in New York City, when I was attacked. By.. A vampire. Named Victoria! Oh my gosh. And then she bit me. So I am a vampire then? **

**I walked over to the rooms bathroom, and looked in the mirror. I saw a beautiful girl. Her long brunette hair was shiny and wavy. She had pale skin, and curves in all the right places. And gold eyes. Gold eyes? But Victoria had crimson? I shrugged. I just cant believe that is me. But it is. I was gorgeous. **

**I walked back into the hospital room, and sat on the bed. So I am a vampire. As I went through all the negatives and positives, I listened to other conversations. "I am sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Heffer." Someone said. "Please isn't there anything you can do, Dr. Shill?" Mrs. Heffer cried. "It is too late." Dr. Shill replied. **

**I was about to listen more when I heard a familiar name. Chief Swan. I listened in. "Chief Swan. I am terribly sorry for your loss." Another doctor said. Who died? Charlie grunted. "Bella was the best daughter anyone could ever have." That was his lying voice. Wait. Me? I died? Everyone thought I was dead. I sighed, and turned on the television. The movie Romeo and Juliet was on. My favorite movie. I smiled and tried to relax on the bed.**

**I heard a gasp, and turned to see a man standing in the door way. He had a lab coat, which means he is a doctor. Oops. "Hi." I said. He didn't move. "Your dead." He mumbled. "No." I said. Then he ran. I just shrugged and decided to finish my movie before I had to go back to Charlie.**

**Juliet is beautiful. I wish I was pretty like her. After I thought that I felt this weird tingly feeling. And I saw my complexion go dark, my hair turned black, and my eyes brown. I looked like Juliet from the movie. EXACTLY like Juliet. Holey crap. I can change my appearance. This is so cool. I can look like anyone I want. Then the movie ended. With me still looking like Juliet. I sighed, I better get to Charlie. I got up and noticed how much faster I was. I was half way toward the door when I thought of something.**

**Charlie could always recognize me. That is why he always found me. But he cant find me if I change my appearance. I can run away! I jumped up and down happily. Then I heard some people approaching and I stopped. They all came in the room and stopped dead seeing me. No recognization in their eyes though. "Who are you?" Dr. Heart asked. "Maria." I said. It was the first name I thought of. "What are you doing here?" Dr. Heart asked. "I was Bella's cousin. They just took her away." I said, forcing sadness in my face.**

"**Sorry." He said. I just nodded, and left the room. On my walk through the parking lot, I spotted Charlie in his cop car pulling away. He was laughing! What the hell. I wanted so badly to make sure he couldn't laugh again. But I let him go. Then I was on a street walking past houses. Two important questions popped up in my head. Where am I going? Where am I living? I kept walking, and decided to go into the forests. I heard someone scream. And ran towards it. **

**When I got there I saw a human women laying on the ground. Blood all over her. And a vampire on top of her.**

"**Hello?" I asked. She turned around, and smiled. "Hi. I'm Rebecca but you can call me Becca." She said. I smiled back. "My name is Isabella. But you can call me Bella." **

**__________________________________________**

_**Hiya, Thanks for reading this chapter. I hoped you liked it. I am already to work on the next chapter. But if you have any idea's for future chapters feel free to tell me. Thank you.**_

_**Vanessa**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!! **__**J J J J**_


	4. AN sorry

My computer had to have everything erased. So this is retarded. Um.. Yeah. So you are going to have to wait a little while longer to I can update. Sorry. As soon as it is good, I promise to update everything. Sorry to everyone. Thank you.

Sorry, Vanessa

(Vanessa Cullen 17)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella POV

"Want some?" Becca asked pointing to the human. I shook my head in disgust. "That is fine. More for me." She said. I let her finish her meal, and then she walked over to where I was sitting on the grass and sat down next to me.

She explained everything to me. Every single thing. About vampires. She said we feed on humans. And I thought that was gross. I refused. We talked some more and became friends in the end.

"Change your appearance to something else." She said. I nodded. I thought of blonde hair that went to my shoulders with dark blue streaks, my old skin color, and blue eyes. Becca applauded. "Perfect. I have an idea. Bella? Do you want to become a rock star?" She asked. "A rock star?" I questioned. "Yeah. Me and you. Could be singers together. It could be fun." She said. Nothing else to do. And we have to have some career. Whatever. "Sure. Sounds fun." I said. She squealed.

________________________________________________________

2 months later..

For on stage, my name was Angel Hale. And Becca's was Devil Hale. We told everyone we are close cousins. Becca and I picked our last name Hale because it was hailing when we were trying to think of names and it sounded alright. And our first names went with our personalities. Once we got to know each other I called her Devil. Because she likes causing problems, drinking from humans, and fooling around. She started calling me Angel because I like peace and quiet, I refuse to drink from humans, and I act a lot older than I am but still like to have fun at times.

We write our own songs. More that I write the songs. We both sing. Becca also plays the drums, and bass guitar. I play guitar, the piano, and the flute. The flute is one of my powers I figured out. When I play everyone becomes calm and peaceful. Whenever Becca gets out of hand I play. I laughed.

Becca doesn't have any abilities. And she always pouts when I use mine and she has to watch. Becca and I live in a huge mansion like house in New York City. It has two floors. The bottom floor contains the living room, kitchen, game room, 2 bathrooms, and a washer and dryer room. The top floor has 5 bedrooms. One is my room, the second is Becca's room, the third is a guestroom, the fourth is our computer room, and the fifth is technically our mall. Then we have two and half baths up here. I think it is funny how we have all this stuff and don't need any of it.

Then Becca and I each have our on balcony's. Mine has the better view. I walked into my huge room. It is probably 5 times the size of my old one. My room is painted dark purple. I have 3 windows with white curtains over them. And French doors go out to my little balcony. My balcony has a view of our backyard. With a pond, and lawn chairs. Of course the pond is frozen right now though. Since it is winter. So we use it as an ice rink.

I have a king sized bed with purple sheets, pillows, and a comforter. I have my white desk in front of one of my windows. Which holds my laptop. Then I have a huge shelve of books next to that. I love to read. And I don't need a closet because all of our shoes and clothes are in the fifth bedroom or our own mall as we call it.

"Bells! We have a show tonight!" Becca yelled from downstairs. She doesn't need to yell. Vampire hearing. I rolled my eyes. "Okay." I said. I still have the scars on me from the knife. Reminders of the hell I left. I shuddered. I quickly went to our little mall room. I went to Angel Hale's section. I grabbed a white dress with black ruffles. It is cute. Then I grabbed a black pair of flats, and a black crop jacket with no sleeves. And put them on. I usually wear long sleeved things because I am not sure what people would think about the scars. And from being so clumsy when I was human I still prefer flats. I quickly fixed my hair, and make up and looked in the mirror. My blonde hair with blue highlights was straight and perfect. Then I had blue eye shadow on. And my eyes were black but I tried not to dwell to much on that fact. Nobody notices my eyes, but they definitely notice Becca's. She was sunglasses every show. It has become her trademark. My trademark is to usually have long sleeves, and then every show I have my one glove on.

I slipped on a white glove on my left hand. Good. I still had the same appearance that I showed Becca the first day I met her. We thought it would be perfect for my singing career.

Rebecca came in the room. She was already dressed. She also had on a dress. It was a lot shorter than mine. Hers went above her knees. So she had leg ins underneath. The dress was blood red. She looked gorgeous as always. "Wow. Bella, you look beautiful." She said, observing me. "You look better." I said. She shook her head. "Bells. You have great fashion sense. That is one awesome outfit. It is perfect." She said. I gave up. "Thanks." I said. She nodded.

"Oh I never asked. Where is this concert?" I asked. "Actually it is New York City." She said. "Okay." I said. She got into her yellow Porsche and I got into my red ford mustang. And we drove down.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella POV

We finally arrived. We both parked in the back, and went through the back entrance. We had fifteen minutes before the concert. Becca and I walked in and were greeted by agents, employees, managers, etc. I had my flute in my flat if anything went wrong. We told the band what songs go when. And soon we heard people yelling our names. The first song we both sing together.

One of our agents went on stage. "Good evening everyone. Welcome to New York City. I have the pleasure of introducing to you all, Angel and Devil Hale." He yelled and ran off stage. The crowd went wild. We ran out. "Hey ya'll. How is everyone tonight?" I yelled. They screamed. Becca continued, "We are just going to start. 'Broken Angel.'" She yelled. "Broken Angel' is about being broken and repaired. Here we go." I yelled.

_Broken Angel_

_I am a broken angel_

_Look at me_

_Me and my broken wings_

_I will never fly to heaven_

_I will never complete my mission_

_Because I am a broken angel_

_I will fly if I am able_

_But don't you see_

_I don't have it in me_

_Because I am a broken angel_

_Trust is lies_

_Love is hate_

_Hearts becomes broken_

_Everyday_

_You tell me your sorry_

_Awfully sorry_

_Broken Angel_

_I am a broken angel_

_Look at me_

_Me and my broken wings_

_I shall never be fixed nor repaired_

_You should be totally scared_

_Because I am a broken angel_

_I will fly if I am able_

_But don't you see_

_I don't have it in me_

_Because I am a broken angel_

We both finished singing. I made that song about me. Being beaten, bruised, and battered. "Ok our next song is called 'Lost.'" Becca yelled. We both had our guitars for this song. But I only sing on this one.

_I am lost_

_Tired from exhaust_

_I am lost_

_I wish I had a home_

_What would it cost?_

_I am a runaway_

_Hiding from doomsday_

_I don't know where to go_

_I don't have a place to call home_

_So I roam the land_

_The ocean sea_

_All I bring with me_

_Is this key_

_To my heart_

_I am lost._

_I am lost._

_I will always be lost._

I finished my short and sad song. "Next I am going to play 'Love' on the piano while Devil plays guitar." I said. "Here we go." She yelled. I went to the piano and played my next song.

_Love_

_Is a special thing_

_Two little doves_

_You as my big giant king_

_You love me like no other_

_I love you like no other_

_You and me.._

_Romeo and Juliet_

_Are love sick puppies compared to us_

_We are not puppies anymore_

_We have grown and matured_

_I have to see you, I am anxious_

_I have to be with you always_

_I have to see you smile_

_And laugh all the way home_

_Love_

_Is a special thing_

_Two little doves_

_You as my big giant king_

_You love me like no other_

_I love you like no other_

_You and me.._

We both finished and bowed. One more song to sing. This song is completely by myself. I was using my guitar. This was my brand new song. Not even Becca has heard it yet. "Hey ya'll. I am going to sing a song by myself if that was alright?" I asked. Screaming was what I got. "Good, then. New York City is a great and special place. And for the first time my song 'I Didn't Know What To Do' is going to be heard." I yelled. They all screamed more. "Okay, okay. Here we go." I said.

_When I was little_

_I was a princess_

_Or so my daddy said_

_When I was little_

_I was an angel_

_Or so my mommy said_

_Life wasn't hard way back then_

_But now I have hard times to face_

_I didn't know what to do_

_I didn't know what to do _

_I didn't like my first kiss_

_I didn't want to get raped_

_I didn't want all this to happen to me_

_I didn't know what to do_

_I didn't know what to do_

_He said everything is all right_

_I believed him_

_And I cried myself to sleep every night_

_Mommy left me_

_Daddy doesn't care_

_I want to flee_

_But I don't dare_

_Because if I do I will be beaten_

_Become very broken_

_I didn't know what to do_

_I didn't know what to do_

_I kept secrets nobody knew about_

_I just had to wait till it was time to break out_

_I could never call the authorities_

_Because that is crossing the boundaries_

_I didn't know what to do_

_I didn't know what to do _

_I didn't like my first kiss_

_I didn't want to get raped_

_I didn't want all this to happen to me_

_I didn't know what to do_

_I didn't know what to do_

_He said everything is all right_

_I believed him_

_And I cried myself to sleep every night_

_I didn't know what to do._

I finished. And if I could cry I would. I was sobbing tearless sobs. "Thank you." I said. And ran off stage into Becca's arms. I then realized I never told her about my past. I only said I had family. That was it. Oh gosh. This is going to be a long day.

--------------------------------------------------

_Bravo! Bravo! Lol. I loved this chapter. I love the last song. What do you think? And future idea's? Please Review. Hope you liked it. Thanks._

_Thank You, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_

_P.S. PLEASE REVIEW_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella POV

Everyone was leaving. The concert is done. I walked backstage to see Becca crowded by a group of fan girls. She was getting mauled. I took at my flute. And started to play the beat to 'I Didn't Know What To Do.' They all calmed down and the bodyguards escorted them out. "Thanks." She said. I nodded. Then we each found our cars and started to drive home.

____________________________________________

I was home before Becca. I parked my car in the garage, and ran to my room. I just laid in my bed staring at the ceiling. I heard Becca park in the garage and then run up the stairs. Next thing you know she is standing next to me. "What was that last song about?" She asked. "Life." I answered. "Bella, what is going on with you? You always do depressing songs, and wear jackets. And then today that new song." She said. I didn't say anything. "Can you sing the song again?" She asked. I nodded.

_When I was little_

_I was a princess_

_Or so my daddy said_

_When I was little_

_I was an angel_

_Or so my mommy said_

_Life wasn't hard way back then_

_But now I have hard times to face_

_I didn't know what to do_

_I didn't know what to do _

_I didn't like my first kiss_

_I didn't want to get raped_

_I didn't want all this to happen to me_

_I didn't know what to do_

_I didn't know what to do_

_He said everything is all right_

_I believed him_

_And I cried myself to sleep every night_

_Mommy left me_

_Daddy doesn't care_

_I want to flee_

_But I don't dare_

_Because if I do I will be beaten_

_Become very broken_

_I didn't know what to do_

_I didn't know what to do_

_I kept secrets nobody knew about_

_I just had to wait till it was time to break out_

_I could never call the authorities_

_Because that is crossing the boundaries_

_I didn't know what to do_

_I didn't know what to do _

_I didn't like my first kiss_

_I didn't want to get raped_

_I didn't want all this to happen to me_

_I didn't know what to do_

_I didn't know what to do_

_He said everything is all right_

_I believed him_

_And I cried myself to sleep every night_

_I didn't know what to do._

"_Yes. Where is your mom? What about your dad? You were raped? Why didn't you like your first kiss? Why would you be beaten?" She asked. I sighed. "I never told you my story. You want to hear it?" She nodded. "Let me warn you there isn't any happy moments." I said._

"_When I was a baby my mom left my dad and me by ourselves. I don't have a clue where she went. So my dad raised me. And he beat me. He hit me every night. One night he rapped me." I said, not looking at her. Becca gasped. I have always felt dirty since that day. "The beatings continued. Till one day he asked me to go get him his beer he likes. I went out and was walking when a vampire grabbed me and changed me. Her name was Victoria. I woke up in the hospital. They thought I was dead." I joked. She smiled timidly. "So I scared the crap out of the guy that walked in and saw me staring at him." I said. She laughed. "So I believed I was a vampire. But I was watching Romeo and Juliet on TV and all of a sudden I look like Juliet. I walked straight out of the hospital." I said._

"_I saw Charlie on my way out he was smiling and laughing. All happy that his stupid low life daughter is gone. I ran into the forest where I met you." I said. She was angry. "Your father raped you?" She screamed. "Yes. Now settle down." I said. She was not going too. So I started playing my flute and she relaxed. "Why didn't you like your first kiss?" She asked. "It was not with a boyfriend." I said. "Your father?!?" She asked. I nodded._

"_I am going to kill him." She said. "Stop." I said. "It doesn't matter anymore, it's the past." She looked me straight in the eye and said, "But Bella, it matters to you. You wrote that song for a reason. Your own father fucking raped and beat the living hell out of you." She yelled. "I know. It does matter to me. But I cant lose my temper. It still is the past. Nothing you can do to change it." I said. She relaxed a bit. "Last thing. Do you wear jackets cause you always use too, to cover up the bruises?" She asked. I shook my head. "I actually did. But I don't always like to wear jackets. But I still have too. See my father two things to me that actually were still there after I changed." I said. Her eyes widened, "Take off the jacket." I took it off and she gasped seeing the scar on my arm. "You said two?" She asked. I showed her the other one._

"_I am so sorry, Bella." She sobbed, and I sobbed with her. "It is the past. It is the past." I chanted over and over. To try to make both her and me believe it. But I don't think it is going to help._


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bella POV

This is why I did not want anyone to know about me being rapped, and beaten. Becca looks at me with sadness, pain, and pity in her eyes. She doesn't treat me the same. Only when I can keep her mind off of it she has some fun but otherwise she is becoming a big softy. I don't want anyone feeling sorry for me.

It has been a week since I told her. And I could tell she couldn't stop thinking about it. I sighed. We had another concert tonight. This one in a small rainy town. Forks, Washington.

I was on the couch watching television with Becca. "Stop." I said quietly. "What?" She asked. "Like you don't know what. Every since I told you about my human life you are feeling sorry for me." I said. "Why wouldn't I feel sorry? I feel bad you had to live in a freaking hell hole." Becca said. "But you are treating me different. We don't have as much fun as we used to anymore. Your turning into a softy. And when you look at me all I see it pity, sadness, and pain in your eyes. I don't need anyone feeling sorry for me." I yelled at her.

"Well sorry for feeling fucking bad about my best friend who was raped and beaten by her own blood related spastic father." She yelled. I flinched. "Sorry that was harsh." She said. I just shook my head. Becca came over to hug me but I backed away. "I am sorry, Bella." She said. But that didn't make the pain go away. I ran up to my room and sobbed.

About an hour later my cell phone rang. "Hello." I said my voice hoarse. I sniffled. "Angel, baby. What is the matter?" Dave said. Dave is one of our agents. "Dave, I am not doing the concert tonight." I said. "What's the matter?" He asked. I sniffled again. "Old memories." I croaked. "I would let you babe. But we already sold the tickets, and we cant give refunds to everyone. Sorry." He said. "Okay. I will be there soon." I said and hung up.

I got up from my bed and looked in my mirror. Even though I cant cry my eyes were red and puffy. And I felt weak and looked tired. I walked down to our little mall and looked for an outfit.

I found a white t-shirt with sparkling smile faces on it with a jean jacket. A white glove, jean pants, and black converse. I brought them to my room and set them on the bed for later. We still had four hours before we had to get on the plane. I walked down stairs, Becca was still watching television.

She looked over at me and frowned. "You look weak." She said. I didn't say anything. She was about to get up and come over so I said, "I am going to go for a walk." Ran out of the room and left Becca standing there by herself.

_______________________________________________________

_The little fight between Becca and Bella needed to be put in there. For future purposes. Hope you liked it! Please Review. Thanks._

_From, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bella POV

I had no clue where I was going. I am just walking through the forest. I was far from the house by now. Then I heard a scream I took action and ran toward it. It went toward a clearing and there I saw a woman laying on the ground being attacked by a vampire. I gasped and when that vampire turned I knew who it was from her flaming orange hair, Victoria. "Oh, Hello again Bella." She said. "Victoria." I snarled. She smiled. "You know I have been trying to find you, because I think I made a mistake when I changed you. You would be better dead." She said. "Same fate for you." I responded. She laughed.

"Bella I am not alone." She said. I stepped out of the crouch I didn't realize I was already in. "What do you mean?" I asked. "You don't think this women is for me. Do you?" She asked. I just nodded. "Well it isn't. See I thought that I should make a army to kill you with." She said. My eyes widened. "Meet my newborn army. Come on out." Victoria yelled. Then tons of newborn vampires came out of the woods. All had red eyes and hungry features. There were 30 of them.

"You cant stand up for yourself? I think you know that I would win a fight and that is why you are protecting yourself with newborns." I snarled. No clue what I got that courage. She growled. "No. It is like a game. You have to get through all the newborns and then finally me." She said. "I like to cheat." I said. She glared, "Attack her." She pointed at me.

I can change my appearance but not my scent so that wont do any good. I have a shield but I don't know how to project it. I am immune to human blood. Like that will help here, I thought sarcastically. My flute! I can calm them all down with my music. I reached down to get it but before I could I was mauled by three newborns. I kicked and punch and bit but nothing worked. I wasn't strong enough. I wasn't sure if I would make it out of this fight alive.

They were all biting me, I screamed and got some off me. I ripped 4 of them apart. I got up feeling dizzy and was attacked and bitten again. I ripped 5 more apart. 21 left. I finally grabbed my flute. I put it up to my mouth and was about to play when it was knocked out of my hand. I growled. It was on the ground about 5 feet away from me. I bit the newborn that did it, and grabbed it again. Hopefully this will work on 20 hungry vicious newborns. I started playing Broken Angel.

And they did calm. They all sat down on the grass and looked at me in a daze. I smiled. Even Victoria was a little out of it. I kept playing while I ripped them apart. I had only 6 left when my cell phone rang bringing them all back to earth. Uh oh. I didn't pick my cell phone up, instead I was thrown to the grown by 6 newborns. My flute flew out of my hand again. I screamed and screamed while they bit me. They got me everywhere except my face and neck. Which is good. I kicked the top one off me. And ripped him to shreds. I ran to grab my flute and played I Didn't Know What To Do while I ripped the rest of them apart. Then I stopped playing and faced Victoria.

She looked scared, angry, annoyed, and freaked out. "Your newborns didn't kill me." I spat. She smiled. I lunged and she lunged. I bit her she bit me. We kicked and punched and rolled around on the ground. Then before I knew what happened I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down to see a knife there. It hurt so much. Venom pooled from it, and I fell to my knees. But knifes cant penetrate our skin? I looked at Victoria in confusion. "That is a special kind of knife. It can go through vampires skin." She said, and continued, "I am going to let you live this once. Because I am a nice person. But have fun trying to get that knife out of you, it is really hard. I had one in my once, I never got it out." She said. Then pointed at the back of her thigh where you could see a tiny knife. "Ta Ta for now." She said and left the clearing.

There was a huge pool of venom around me. I stood up and felt dizzy. The knife scares the crap out of me. I mean how would you like it if you looked down and saw a freaking knife in your stomach? Yeah, didn't think so. I looked at the rest of my body. I was covered in a million bite marks that also had some venom running down them. I sighed. I felt like crying from the pain. I walked back slowly for I was in a huge amount of pain. But then a thought occurred to me. Lets not let Becca find out, I can make everything disappear till I can get to my room.

I concentrated and soon saw all the bite marks disappear and the knife go invisible. I put my hand were the knife just was it is like nothing is there at all. But I can still feel the pain. I still walked slowly through the door. "Hey Bella." Becca said. I just nodded to her keeping my eyes on the stairs. "What did you do get in a fight with a bunch of newborns? I mean your hair is all over the place." She said. I froze. She definitely guessed right, but I just shook my head. And continued to my room.

I quickly found the first aid kit. I grabbed gauze tape and rapped it around both arms. From the top of my shoulder to my hand. Next I wrapped my ankles, and my legs. And finally I wrapped my torso. I look like a freaking mummy. Ha-ha, I kind of- Shit. I forgot to set all of the newborns parts on fire. I ran downstairs. "Where are you going?" Becca asked. "Forgot my cell phone." I said automatically even though it is right in my pocket.

I ran straight into the clearing and got a fire started. I quickly put all the pieces in and was happy when all the bodies were gone. Done. I put out the fire and walked slowly back to the house. Before she could say anything I pulled my phone out of my pocket and said, "Found it." Then ran upstairs.

_______________________________________

_I hoped you liked it! I thought it was totally rad! I mean finally a fight. Lol. And the newborns just had to be included. Lol. Please Review._

_Thanks, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bella POV

I still have to do the concert to show Becca there is nothing wrong. She probably thinks I am still upset about what she said. Which I am, but I have other things to take care of right now.

I let everything show and was glad that I covered everything up. I pulled at the knife each time grinding my teeth together against the pain. It wouldn't budge. What am I going to do? Maybe talk to her after the show? I had some venom running down my legs so I decided to take a shower.

After my shower I re-wrapped my bandages. I went to the little mall to get a different outfit. I cant wear white, what if any venom leaks. I picked a purple sparkly tank top, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers. Then I found my hood. My hood looks like little red ridings hoods. Except it is black and goes down to my ankles and can go all the way around me. Becca and I each have one from Halloween but we also decided to use them for shows. I thought now would be best time in case like I mess up and accidentally show the knife or any bandages.

I grinded my teeth while I put on my outfit. I quickly did my make up then put the hood over my head. I looked scary. I giggled. I then made everything disappear again and checked to make sure I was in check. Finally I grabbed the new songs I wrote and glided down the stairs.

"Wow." Becca said, looking at my outfit. "Put yours on too." I said, not looking at her. She nodded and ran up the stairs.

__________________________________

We took a plane down to Forks, Washington. It was not a long flight. We got in around 7pm. The concert starts at 8pm. Our agents were already there. They already had hotel rooms for us and everything.

When we got to the hotel Becca and I unpacked as much stuff as we could. We drove down in a limo to the arena. This was a very small town. And I liked it. Very peaceful and quiet. The opposite of New York City.

We finally made it to the arena and we went to fix our hair and make-up. I was in my dressing room and Becca was across the hall in hers. I fixed my hair and make-up. My eyes are flat black, I have deep shadows under them, and my eyes are red and puffy. Great. Nothing you can do there. I sighed. Dave opened the door. "8 minutes." He said. I nodded and he left.

I made the knife reappear and pulled as hard as I can. Then before I knew what happened I heard a scream and looked up to see Becca at the door. I heard people rushing down the hall. My eyes widened and I made it disappear again. Becca kept staring at my stomach. Tons of people rushed in the room. "What is wrong?" They asked. "Nothing. We were just screaming for joy. Nothing to worry about. Now if you don't mind we need to get ready." I said and shoed them out.

"Why was their a knife?" Becca said. "I cant explain now. After the show." I said. "What was that? Aren't you going to take it out? Doesn't it hurt? How are you going to do the concert?" She asked. I sighed. "It was a knife. I can not take it out. Yes it hurts badly. I am just going to deal with the pain. I will be fine for the concert." I said. "3 minutes." Dave yelled outside the door. Becca sighed. "You will tell me after." She said, and walked out.

______________________________

The crowd was huge. I cant believe it because it is such a small town. Becca and I ran onstage, looking like what vampires are supposed to look like with the hoods. "How is everyone doing tonight?" Becca said. "We got a special treat for Forks, Washington tonight." I yelled. Becca looked confused. Oops, I forgot to tell her. Oh well. "Never heard before songs are going to be sang right here tonight. What do ya'll think of that?" I yelled. I got tons of screaming, whistling, and clapping. "Okay. I am going to start off with 'You Don't Want Me.'" I said. Becca grabbed her guitar. I looked over the crowd one more time. Then started to sing.

_You don't want me_

_You never did_

_Yeah, You, Charlie_

I put in his name because people could think it is anyone or that I just put in a name, like a picked or something.

_You never wanted me_

_You never loved me_

_You never did_

_Nor will_

_Now look at where you have gotten me_

_All I can think about is Killing_

_You._

_You don't want me_

_Why don't you want me?_

_I can be the perfect little girl_

_You always wanted_

_I can be the perfect little girl_

_You dreamed of_

_I try and try again so hard_

_For you to except me_

_But now I am so scarred_

_For Life_

_Because you took me away_

_You took me away_

_From this world_

_You never wanted me_

_You never loved me_

_You never did_

_Nor will_

_Now look at where you have gotten me_

_All I can think about is Killing_

_You._

_You don't want me_

_Why don't you want me?_

I finished singing. I had 3 more songs to sing and maybe even an encore. Hopefully I can last that long. Becca gave me a glance but I looked away. "Next up is called 'Used too.'" I said.

_I use to hug you_

_I use to kiss you_

_I use to breath for you_

_Each night_

_We were a happy family_

_Just you and me_

_But then I did something you didn't like_

_Even though I did nothing at all_

_I don't hug you anymore_

_I don't kiss you anymore_

_You told me not to breath_

_So I don't. And look at me._

_I am as skinny as a twig_

_I just wanna dig and dig and dig_

_For the answers to why you hurt me_

_You don't pay attention to me_

_I am withering away into smithereens_

_In front of your eyes_

_But you don't care_

_I use to hug you_

_I use to kiss you_

_I use to breath for you_

_Each night_

_We were a happy family_

_Just you and me_

_But then I did something you didn't like_

_Even though I did nothing at all_

_I don't hug you anymore_

_I don't kiss you anymore_

_You told me not to breath_

_Me and You. Aint family no more._

Again I finished and I closed my eyes for a moment. I put my hand on my stomach to hold myself together. "Next song is called Pain." I said. Becca left the stage and I sat down at my piano.

_Pain_

_Is tearing at my heart_

_Pain_

_Is tearing at me_

_I try to hold myself together_

_But it isn't working_

_I am falling apart_

_With my hand wrapped around me_

_I try to hold myself together_

_But it aint working_

_I am missing you to damn much_

_Watching movies, walking through the park and such_

_The only thing is only half of you left_

_The other half is mean and cruel_

_The part the left is the side that I love_

_The one that brings me to shopping malls, and movies_

_But it is gone for good_

_Pain_

_Is tearing at my heart_

_Pain_

_Is tearing at me_

_I try to hold myself together_

_But it isn't working_

_I am falling apart_

I stood up and grabbed my guitar and said, "Alright. My final song is Blooming." I said. Becca came back on to the stage. I started to sing.

_You look at me_

_No, You look right through me_

_You cant see me I am invisible_

_To you_

_I am really there but you don't stare_

_Because I am a flower that hasn't bloomed_

_Why cant you pick girls for their personalities and not their boobies?_

I paused and laughed at the weird line I wrote. Then continued.

_I am really here_

_But you walk right through me_

_Like I am a ghost_

_If I was I would haunt you_

_Till the day you found a girl_

_And actually fall in love with her personality_

_I am talking to my guy friends_

_But they are not looking at my face_

_They are looking below_

_I hate when guys do that_

_So I punch him in the gut_

_Tell him he is a nut_

_And to respect me_

_Because he is a perverted fellow_

_And I should be respected_

_Because when I was still growing_

_You didn't know me_

_Actually you walked right through me_

_But when I bloomed_

_Your eyes roamed over me_

_No not me, my body_

_I am really here_

_But you walk right through me_

_Like I am a ghost_

_If I was I would haunt you_

_Till the day you found a girl_

_And actually fall in love with her personality._

I finished the song. "Yeah. Guys suck." I heard a women yell a couple rows back. I laughed. "I am not saying that. But that song explains how us girls feel when guys don't look at our faces and they look below. That is just sick. Any guy that does that is really perverted. And shall not every have a girl. Sorry guys." I said. I got some laughs from the audience even from some guys. "Alright that's it." I said. "ENCORE ENCORE" They shouted. I smiled. "Okay. Fine you win. Here is my newest song called Twilight." I said.

_Twilight_

_Is the safest time for me_

_Twilight_

_Is the only time I can be free_

_Twilight is a special time of day_

_Dawn and Sunrise_

_Twilight is a special time of day_

_Because I go as I may_

_I do what I want to do_

_Anything I want_

_Anything I need_

_To do_

_How bout I show you a little preview?_

_I am driving_

_I am aiming_

_For something big_

_Bigger than this gig_

_During the day I am a slave_

_During the night I am a maid_

_So.._

_Twilight_

_Is the safest time for me_

_Twilight_

_Is the only time I can be free_

_Twilight is a special time of day_

_Dawn and Sunrise_

I stopped singing and watch the crowd as they applauded my last song. "Thank you. Thank you." I said. "Thanks everyone. Have a great night." Becca yelled. And we ran off stage.

__________________________________________________________________

Becca followed me to my dressing room and I shut the door. "Now what is going on?" She asked. I just shook my head. I sat down on the coach. "Girls you have some backstage visitors." Dave said, opening the door. "Okay." I breathed. "Angel you alright?" He asked. "Yeah why?" I asked. "You seem in pain." He said. "I am fine. Now go get the people." I said, and he left. "Is it that obvious?" I asked Becca. She nodded. I groaned.

Then they were knocking on the door. "Come in." Becca said. They walked in. It was a family. Actually a coven. A vampire coven. The first guy had blonde hair, holding hands with an orange hair women. Behind them was a pixie looking girl with black spiky hair holding hands with a blonde hair boy who looked to be in pain. Behind them was a huge boy with brown curly hair and holding hands with him was a beautiful blonde haired girl. And finally behind them was a bronze haired boy. He was gorgeous. He looked to be like a Greek god. Then I noticed something. Their eyes. They were gold. What does gold mean?

"Sit down." Becca said. They all took seats. I put my hand on my stomach. I feel like I could explode. "Hello Angel, Devil. My name is Carsile Cullen. This is my wife Esme and my kids. Emmett and Rosalie. Alice and Jasper. And Edward." Carsile said pointing everyone out. "Actually Angel and Devil are our stage names. My name is Becca and that's Bella." Becca said pointing to me. They nodded. "If you don't mind me asking how do you stand to be around everyone?" Carsile asked. "Excuse me?" Becca said. "I mean. You are human eaters. How do you resist?" He said. "Me? I am centuries old I have gotten used to hanging around humans. But Bells is immune to human blood." Becca said.

They all looked at me in astonishment. "How?" Jasper asked. "Well I didn't like the sight of blood when I was human. It made me dizzy and sick. I think that trait was passed through my changing." I said through clenched teeth. "Do you have any abilities?" Becca asked changing the subject. Edward spoke up, "I can read minds, Jasper is an empath, Alice can see the future, Rosalie has beauty, Emmett has strength, Esme has love. And Carsile compassion." His voice was beautiful. Soft and velvet.

"What about you?" Emmett asked. "I don't have any abilities. But Bella does. Bells?" She asked. I flinched. "I can change my appearance, I am a shield, and I am immune to human blood." I said. They were all amazed. "You have three? And I don't even have on!" Emmett whined. "That's what I said." Becca spoke. "Edward stop trying to get into my mind it wont work, Jasper stop trying to send emotions to me, and Alice stop searching for my future it wont show up." I said. They nodded. "Bella. How long has it been since you hunted?" Carsile asked. "Why?" I asked. "Your eyes are flat black." Esme said. "Never." I said. "What?" Rosalie asked. "Never. Is your answer." I said again. "You have never gone hunting?" Alice asked. I shook my head.

"How long have you been a vampire?" Carsile asked. "2 months and a week I think." I said. "You're a newborn?" Esme asked. I nodded then winced. "What have you not hunted?" He asked. I cleared my voice. "Well I was told that the only was to hunt is to hunt humans. I cant do it. I don't want to be a monster. And it just scares the crap out of me." I said. They nodded. "Bella there is another way." Carsile said. My eyes stayed on him as he said, "See my family has gold eyes. We do not hunt humans we hunt animals." He said. "Animals?" I squeaked. "Yes. We do not like the idea of being monsters either. And sense my family is in control the kids go to school, and I am a doctor." Carsile said.

"You're a doctor?" Becca asked in astonishment. He just nodded. This is amazing. "By not hunting you are driving yourself to death." He said. I looked him straight in the eye, "I know." I said. "But I would rather die than drink a human." I continued. Dave came in the room. "Sorry to interrupt. But Angel and Devil have a car waiting for them. So you guys have to leave." He said. The Cullen's all got up. "Wait." I yelled. They all froze. "Devil go take the car to our hotel I will meet up with you later. I promise." I said. She nodded and ran out the door. "Dave, the Cullen's can stay. You may leave Dave." I said, a little annoyed. He nodded and left.

"Listen. I know you probably don't want to be here anymore or anything. But I have a problem. A huge problem." I said. "Honey, we are honored to be here. Now what is wrong?" Esme asked. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Well um… Carsile you're a doctor? Do you know like a lot of things? I mean like vampire things too?" I asked. He nodded and said, "What is it?" I said, "Well see, I got into this fight with another vampire. And I was fighting well of course. We were equally matched basically. But she had something else that I couldn't fight." I stopped, and gave them a nervous glance. They nodded telling me to go on. "Well she had this knife. And this was a special kind of knife. That could penetrate a vampire's skin." I said. "I have heard of a knife like that before. But it was a legend." Carsile said and continued, "She had this knife?" I nodded.

"And she kind of stabbed me with it." I said. Their eyes roamed over my body. "And the thing is it wouldn't come out. The knife it still in me." I said. They gasped. "Where is it?" Emmett asked. "Well I made it disappear for the concert. I will show you now then, I guess." I said. I closed my eyes and concentrated on making the knife come back. I whimpered as I felt it finally appear. I opened my eyes and there it was. And all the Cullen's gold eyes were staring at it. "Wow." Carsile said coming over to examine it. "Can you take off your hood?" He asked. I hesitated then took it off. They all gasped as they saw the gauze wrapped around both arms and legs.

"What happened?" Alice asked. "Alice, I don't mean to be rude. But can I save that for afterward because I would like to concentrate on the knife stuck in my stomach." I said. "Oops. Sorry." She said. I nodded. "Did you just try to pull it out?" Carsile asked. I nodded. "Emmett." Carsile said. Emmett came over. "Pull as hard as you can." Carsile said. Emmett nodded and pulled. I covered my mouth to muffle my screaming. Then I felt the knife slide out and I flew backward. I crashed through the glass window and onto the parking lot below. I screamed and got up. The part was bleeding. I covered it with my hand and climbed back up.

"Sorry." Emmett said when I came up. "It is fine." I sighed. Carsile wrapped my stomach with gauze. "Thank you." I said. "Don't worry about it." He said. I took the knife from Emmett and examined it. I shivered and set it on my desk. "Thank you so much." I said, happily. Emmett laughed a booming laugh. We all sat down. Carsile said I should rest. "Since I shouldn't move yet. Do you mind sharing your stories with me?" I asked.

------------------------------------------------

_What did you think? I think that was a huge chapter! Lol. I love the songs. I think they went great with her old life and personality and everything. What do you think? I hope you liked it. _

_Please Review. Thank you._

_Peace, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	11. Chapter 10

AUTHORS NOTE

You all know the Cullen's stories so I am not going to take the time to write them. If you have not heard their stories then you have not read the books. And if you have not read the books then I don't think this story is right for you. And if this story is not right for you go and read the dang books so it is!

Thanks.

___________________________________

Chapter 10

Bella POV

After listening to each of their stories I was amazed. So far I think I am going to get along with Rosalie best after she hears my story. Cause it is almost like hers. I closed my eyes as I said, "Let me warn you, that my story is not a happy one." They nodded. I sighed, I was hoping they would say 'Oh it is not happy? Well then we cant listen to it.' But I have to tell them.

"It all started when I was born I used to live in New York. My mother Renee and my father Charlie married young, because Renee was pregnant with me in high school. Soon they couldn't stand each other. Renee left when I was still too young meaning I thought she went out to the grocery store and was still there until I got older. She left me with Charlie." I said. I flinched as I moved wrong and tried to get comfortable.

"Do you want to know a secret?" I asked. They just stared at me so I continued. "My own father beat me." They gasped. "He said I looked too much like Renee and would beat me for that. Every night. That started when I was 4. It happened until I was 17. Charlie liked to do different things to me. He loved to experiment with knifes. I pulled up my sleeve to show them the one scar. And then the one from my shoulder to the middle of my back. I still had the bites invisible so they couldn't see them yet.

"Sometimes he called friends over to hurt me. But the worst night was when he rapped me." I sobbed. I heard more gasps. Everyone was crying too. I had to continue they needed to hear this. "Nobody knows this but he has done it more than once. And sometimes he invited his friends." I said. I needed to get up and walk. I couldn't sit here and just talk it out. I whimpered when I tried to get up. "A little help." I said. Edward was at my side immediately. He helped me up and then he sat back down. "Thanks." I said. I walked over to the windows.

"He liked to drink. One day he had me go all the way to New York City for his favorite beer. I drove down and was attacked by a vampire. Her name is Victoria. She was going to kill me. But she saw me smiling and asked why the hell I am smiling when she is going to kill me. I told her that I would be happy to die because my father beats me." I paused as I remembered that memory.

"She decided to change me instead. After she bit me, I blacked out. When I woke up I was in a hospital." I said. The Cullen's eyes all widened afraid of what might come next. "I immediately knew I was a vampire. But I didn't understand anything of course. I decided to wait until the doctors came by turning on the television and watching one of my favorite movies. Romeo and Juliet. A doctor came in the room and saw me and it scared the crap out of him. He ran. I just blew it off. I thought of how pretty Juliet is. And the next thing you know, I look exactly like her. The doctor comes back he had brought others. I tell them I was a cousin and walk straight out of the hospital." I said.

They all had phew faces on. Probably because the secret of vampires was not out. "So I walked across the parking lot. And guess who I see? Charlie in is police car. Smiling and laughing. Happy that is stupid daughter is dead. I wanted to kill him but I controlled myself and kept walking. Eventually I found Becca in the forest and we decided to become singers and move to New York City." I paused again.

"Wow. You have quite a story." Emmett said. They thought I was done? "Emmett I am not done." I said softly. Then said, "Everything was fine with Becca and I. We had a huge house, cars, money, we are singers. A week ago I finally told Becca my story. And just this morning we had a huge fight about it. And she said some things that bothered me. And I didn't talk to her. I went for a walk. Becca doesn't know this part so please keep it to yourselves till I can tell her myself." I said. They nodded.

"When I was out in the forest I heard a scream I ran toward it on action. When I got there I saw a woman on the ground with a vampire on top of her. But not any vampire, Victoria. She said she had been wanting to find me. She said it was a mistake to change me and she wants to kill me now. We both got into crouches but then she said something that caught me off guard. 'I am not alone.'" I paused and looked at Jasper. He had also fought newborns. He has bite marks all over his arms. But that is it. I have them everywhere. And he didn't fight them alone like I did. "Jasper?" I asked. He looked at my questioningly. "You fought newborns. With some others. But you ended up with bite marks on your arms correct?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well when Victoria said she was not alone. She really was not alone. She had an army of newborns with her. 30 of them. And I was by myself." I paused for a moment. "How did you get out alive?" Jasper asked. "That actually puzzles me. I didn't think I would make it. I just took the newborns down one at a time really. Then when I had a reasonable amount left I played my flute." I said. "Your flute?" Rosalie asked. "Oh, sorry I forgot. I have 4 abilities. When I play my flute it creates calmness and peace. So I used it on the newborns and they all relaxed while I chopped them to bits. And I did kill them all." I said. "What about Victoria?" Edward asked.

"Well after I killed them Victoria and I fought a little and I was weak. But we were still matched. But then before I knew it she launched the knife into my stomach. I made it go invisible for the concert but still had to feel the pain, then I met you guys. And you know the rest." I said.

"You killed 30 newborns and tussled with a vampire and made it out unscathed? Besides the knife." Jasper said amazed. "No. I definitely didn't make it out unscathed." I said. Eyes searched my body. "You wont find anything I made them disappear for the show. But the gauze tape also hides them. "Can we see?" Carsile asked. "Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded. "Alright." I started to unwrap the bandages you couldn't see anything yet because I still kept them hidden. "So this all happened this morning?" Alice asked. "Yeah. I can not believe it either. It was so fast." I said. I finished unwrapping everything and looked at them. "Ready?" I asked. I got some yes's, yep's and sure's in return.

I closed my eyes and concentrated and they all gasped when they saw all the bite marks. "Holey shit." Emmett said. "Holey shit is right." Rosalie continued. I just closed my eyes and took a deep breath. My phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked. "Where are you?" Becca yelled. "I am still at the arena talking to the Cullen's." I said. "Get your ass back here. You need to explain why the hell you had a freaking sword in your stomach." She said. Why was she acting like such a bitch? "You are not the boss of me. And I don't need to explain a damn thing to you. I am still mad at you remember for your stupid comment." I said. She didn't say anything. "Remember I am the best friend who has a blood related spastic father who beats and rapes me." I said. Becca still didn't comment. "I will get back later." I yelled and hang up.

The Cullen's were all staring at me wide eyed. "Um.. Sorry about that." I said. "Listen I have to leave Forks tomorrow. I really like it here though. It is quiet and peaceful. So if I get a chance I will come down and visit ya'll." I said. They all nodded. We exchanged phone numbers so we can call and text whenever we want. "And keep watching the concerts on television or go to them or whatever." I said. They smiled. We all hugged. Before I left Alice said, "Bella? Is that your real appearance?" I just shook my head. "No. This is Angels." I said. "Can you show us what you really look like?" She asked. "Not yet Alice. Maybe never. My real appearance is the dirty one. The one the went through all that shit." I said, then I ran out of the room.

_________________________

_Did you like it? I hope so. But yet again I put in a Becca and Bella fight for future plans. _

_PLEASE REVIEW._

_PLEASE REVIEW._

_PLEASE REVIEW._

_PLEASE REVIEW._

_PLEASE REVIEW._

_PLEASE REVIEW._

_PLEASE REVIEW._

_PLEASE REVIEW._

_If you can count review as many times as I wrote that. Lol. Thank you everyone._

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_

_P.S._

_I want to give a special thank you to two very great fans._

_**Ezmarelda Elizabeth MacKlintof:**_

_She has read almost all my stories and reviews often. And she has great stories herself._

_**Fearless Lover:**_

_For having me as your beta and being my friend._

_YOU ALL are great. Please review. And thanks again._


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bella POV

When I got hotel I explained everything to Becca and she just kept staring at my bite marks. Ugh. When will she learn? That it is very rude to stare. "It is very rude to stare." I voiced my thoughts. She didn't respond. I sighed. I kept them visible and started to wrap gauze tape back around them. When I was done she was staring at the floor. I ran back into my hotel room and laid down on the bed. My cell vibrated.

Alice: Hey Bells

I smiled. I started to text back.

Me: Hey Alice

Alice: I miss you already.

I laughed. I missed there family also. I didn't want to go back to New York. I love the peace and quiet here. And I am so interested in that vegetarian diet of theirs. Soon it is either going to be that or having a human to keep living.

Me: Me 2

I set my phone down and started to pack while I was packing my phone vibrated 6 times! I ran over to it. It said 4 new text messages.

Alice: When are you going to come visit? Because remember that I can not see you because of your stupid shield. : [

Edward: Hi Bella

Emmett: Hey Bellsie!

Rosalie: Bella?

Alice: Bella!!

Wow. The Cullen's really like me.

Me: Hi Edward

Me: Alice calm down. I don't know when I will come.

Me: Emmett? Where did you get that nickname?

Me: Yes, Rose?

I finally finished texting them all back. Then Dave came in the room. "Angel. Where are going to leave tonight instead." He said. "Why? Is something wrong?" I asked. "Well the hotel is just getting mad about all the fans up front. And I think we should leave anyway." He said. I nodded and he left. I wish we could stay here longer. I opened my phone again to see my messages.

Alice: Well pick a time. You can stay as long as you want!

Edward: What are you doing?

Emmett: I made it up!

Rosalie: How are you?

Me to Alice: I cant pick one now. We will have to figure it out later.

Me to Edward: Packing. Stupid Dave just came in and said we are leaving tonight instead which sucks.

Me to Emmett: Well if I am Bellsie then you are… Emmy-bear! : ]

Me to Rosalie: I am okay I guess. How about you?

I finished packing and Dave carried our luggage out even though I could carry ten times that.

Alice: Ok. But when you come we have to go shopping!

Edward: Oh. Hopefully you can come visit sometime.

Emmett: But that does not sound manly. :[

Rosalie: I feel better. But seriously are you alright? I mean I know how you feel. I didn't have as much bad things happen to me as you did but I do still know how you feel for the most part. And if you ever really want to talk. I am always here.

I smiled at what Rosalie wrote. It was sweet.

We boarded the plane and I took my seat. Becca and I sat kind of far away from each other. It was more me, trying to separate us then her. I resumed texting.

Me to Edward: I will. Don't worry.

Me to Alice: Maybe. But keep in mind that I have enough clothes already.

Me to Emmett: You are a man?

Me to Rosalie: I have been better. And thanks Rosalie. I will always know to trust you. Because with being a singer and all there aren't many people you can trust…. And I have no one to talk to anyway.

Edward: Okay. I am bored.

Alice: You can never have enough clothes! Oh and Jazzy says hi.

Rosalie: What do you mean you have no one to talk too? You have all of us and Becca.

Emmett: Hey. That was just mean. :[

Me to Edward: Me 2

Me to Alice: Actually you can. And hello Jasper.

Me to Rosalie: I know I have all of you.. But Becca..

Me to Emmett: Sorry Emmy-bear

Edward: You almost to New York yet?

Alice: Do not fight with me about clothes. I will win.

Rosalie: What about Becca? Did you guys fight or something?

Emmett: It is okay Bellsie. I am bored. What do you think I should do?

Me to Emmett: I am almost bored. Lol. I have no clue what you should do.

Me to Alice: Fine. Whatever.

Me to Edward: The pilot person just said we are going to be landing. So I am guessing yes.

Me to Rosalie: We have been fighting a lot lately. She is not the same anymore. To tell you the truth I am freaked out to even be in the same room with her.

Alice: Yay!!

Rosalie: Wow. I don't know what to tell you. Maybe just try to talk to her.

Edward: Okay then.

Emmett: Awww. I need something. Or I am going to die of boredom.

Me to Edward: Alright. Sorry but I have to go. Bye.

Me to Alice: Lol. Sorry but I have to go. Bye.

Me to Rosalie: I have been trying. But she usually does something stupid that upsets me instead. I don't know. I am sorry but I have to go. Bye.

Me to Emmett: You can figure something out. And Emmett you can not die of boredom when you are already dead. I have to go. Bye Emmy-bear.

Edward: Goodbye Bella

Rosalie: You will figure something out. Bye.

Alice: Okay. Bye!

Emmett: Bye Bellsie.

I put my cell in my pocket and got off the plane and into the car to go back to the house.

________________________________________

_What did ya think? I hoped you liked it! I will update as soon as I can! Thank you._

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_

_PS. PLEASE REVIEW_


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bella POV

Becca and I got back to the house. We still had not spoken a word to each other. I ran straight up to my bedroom and immediately unpacked. Once I was done with that I took a shower and put on my pajama's. It is still one of my human habits. I stood in front of my mirror starring at Angel Hale. I thought of my real appearance and there it was. Isabella Marie Swan. The girl I left behind in Charlie's house. I felt so dirty thinking of everything this body went through. I sighed and changed back. I laid down on my bed and just stared at the ceiling.

_______________________________________________

It has been 2 months. Becca and I have only said a couple words to each other in the passing. And we have only had one concert. I lost contact with the Cullen's because they started school again. So usually they only way we could talk was if I called them. But they usually go hunting after school because they are stuck in classes with humans all day.

I had become a lot weaker and lazier. I could tell I was dieing but I couldn't care less. I walked down to the living room. Becca was watching television she glanced at me with a worried expression. But I just brushed it off and kept walking. I almost tripped and leaned against the wall for support. This time Becca jumped up and grabbed me by the arm. "C'mon." She growled. I didn't have enough strength to get out of her hold. "Where are we going?" I growled. "You are so weak, you are going to die. You need to feed. We are going to get you a human." She said like it was no big deal. I shook my head.

"Let go of me right now. Or I am going to bite your head off." I growled. She let go and glared at me. "You are going to die." She said. "What if I want to die?" I asked. "Oh my god, Bella. What the hell is your problem?" Becca yelled. "My problem? You're the one with the attitude problem. I believe that I shouldn't drink human blood. And I stood by my beliefs. If I have to die, so be it." I said. "Look at you Bella. You were so weak you couldn't get out of my grasp even." She said. I snarled.

"Why do you even care?" I asked. No answer. "That is right. You only care about the money." I said. "How dare you accuse me of that!" She screamed. "How dare I? You are the one with the cold heart." I said. "You have no right to accuse me of anything. You were rapped by your own damn father. And he beat the crap out of you. Nobody gives a flying fuck about you." She screamed. My eyes widened and sobs shook my body. How dare she bring that up.

"He is a perverted person. Not on my nice list. And right now you are not either. In fact go to hell. Because I hate you." I said. "I brought you in. I made something of the poor useless shit you were. You cant treat me like that." She said. "Yes I can. Because you are treating me like a piece of crap. I am moving out and taking all my money and my half of things with me." I said. I ran up to my room and started packing my stuff. She grabbed a picture of the Cullen's. "You going to the Cullen's?" I didn't answer I just grabbed the picture and kept packing.

She walked around my room. Becca grabbed my phone. "What are you doing?" I asked. She threw the phone on the floor and it went into a million pieces. I screamed and tackled her to the ground. She pushed me off her and I grabbed my stuff. "Good bye Rebecca." I said and ran out the door. I heard her yell, "Good riddens you fucking dirty scumbag." When I am better.. Revenge is coming for you Rebecca.

________________________________

_Yep. So that was why they had all those fights. I hoped you liked the chapter. Please Review. Thank you._

_Peace, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_

**Just to Remind You Things Below:**

**Bella is now:**

**4 months and one week newborn**

**To Remind You These Are Bella's Powers**

**IMMUNE TO HUMAN BLOOD**

**SHIELD**

**CHANGES APPEARENCES **

**PLAYS FLUE MAKES PEOPLE CALM**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Bella POV**

"_**You have no right to accuse me of anything. You were rapped by your own damn father. And he beat the crap out of you. Nobody gives a flying fuck about you." **_

"_**I brought you in. I made something of the poor useless shit you were. You cant treat me like that." **_

**All those nasty comments wouldn't get out of my head. They were starting to make me crazy. I needed to quickly tell Dave later. I drove and drove. The only place I could go was to the Cullen's. **

"_**You were rapped by your own damn father. And he beat the crap out of you. Nobody gives a flying fuck about you." **_

**No they don't want me. After a while I finally decided on what I was going to do. I was going to go to Charlie's. Not too visit him, but too get my stuff. Cause I never grabbed anything.**

**_____________________________**

**I finally got there and was happy to see Charlie was not home so I wont have to hide or anything. I parked my mustang in the driveway. Got out, ran up to the door, grabbed the key under the eave, unlocked it, and went inside.**

**It was the same as it always was. I looked at the carpet some of my blood still stained it.**

**Flashback:**

"**Why? What did I do to deserve this?" Charlie screamed to nobody. He bashed my head against the counter. Black spots danced in my vision. "You have too much Renee in you. And that means you will leave me too." He yelled. He threw me into the living room and I hit the television and broke it. Charlie become furious. "My television. Do you know how hard I had to work my ass off for that?" Charlie screamed. He kicked and punched me wherever he could then I blacked out.**

**End of Flashback**

**I shivered. **

"_**You were rapped by your own damn father. And he beat the crap out of you. Nobody gives a flying fuck about you." **_

**I couldn't get that one sentence out of my head. I couldn't take it anymore I ran up the stairs to my room where a million memories hit me.**

"_**Bells? I brought some friends over to play?"**_

"_**I thought you might want some company?"**_

"_**Don't scream."**_

"_**You are the best. Better than Renee was."**_

"_**I should kill you but I still need times like this and your good at it."**_

**I shivered again. I put my arms around myself as I walked around looking for anything of importance. In the end I found my journal, and a necklace from my mother. My journal was the only thing I could vent to about Charlie. I always wrote in it every other day or more than once a day depending on what happened. And the necklace. The necklace is black with a sapphire gem. My mother left it in her haste to leave and it became mine. I slid it on. Then I looked in the mirror. I liked it a lot. Then I realized something. I cant go everywhere being Angel Hale. I will get mauled. I changed my appearance.**

**To dirty blonde hair that went to my shoulders. A little bit of a tan and I tried for blue eyes but my eyes remained black. I sighed. I finished up and ran back out to my car and drove away.**

**_____________________________**

**I just made it to the meeting warehouse. Everyone should be there. I would like to tell everyone at once. I parked my mustang and quickly changed my appearance to Angel Hale. Then I walked in and all eyes rested on me. "Angel? What are you doing here? Why aren't you enjoying the days you have off?" Richard asked. (another agent) "I have an announcement to make." I said. They all stared at me waiting. "Devil and I are breaking up the band." I said. They all gasped. "Why? What happened?" Richard asked. "What is going on?" Dave asked. "Well let's just say Devil has changed. We have hardly talked since the Forks, Washington concert and today we got in another fight. But this one was worse. And I couldn't take it anymore. All she wants is the money." I said. "So what are we going to do?" Richard asked. "Well I think I figured out something. I was thinking Devil and I could become solo singers. And we could split up the agents and stuff like that." I said.**

**Dave said, "Angel. I am not sure how that will work. I don't think it would work." He looked sad, all of them. "Okay then. You guys can all help Devil while I go walk the streets. Bye." I growled. I got into my mustang and drove down to a nearby bookstore. I need to be surrounded around something I love for right now. I parked and walked in. The smell hit my nose quickly. I love the smell of books. I smiled. I picked out a couple books and paid for them with the little money I have. I walked out of the store and was crowded by millions of paparazzi. "Angel? Is the rumor true?" One asked. "What rumor?" I asked. "The one about you and Devil splitting up." He said. "Yeah, it is." I said. If anything they got louder and more obnoxious if that is possible.**

**Then a little girl came up to me. "Please Angel. You're my favorite. Please don't." She said hugging my leg. There were aww's coming from the paparazzi as they snapped pictures and took notes. **

**The girl was adorable. She had brown hair and eyes. She almost reminded me of myself when I was younger. And I picked her up and hugged her. I wiped her tears away. "What is your name?" I asked. "Melody." She answered. I smiled. "Well Melody. I am sorry sweetie but I can not. But maybe one more concert but by myself for the final?" I asked. She squealed and I laughed. "When? When?" She asked. "Um.. Tonight. Right here in this exact spot." I said. "Now where is your mommy?" I asked. She pointed and I gave Melody to her mom. "You have an adorable daughter." I said. She smiled. Then I walked away.**

**____________________________________________**

_**What did ya think?**_

_**Peace, Vanessa **__**J**_

_**(Vanessa Cullen 17)**_


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Bella POV

It is time to go back to the bookstore. I thought up tons of new songs for tonight. This is my last concert so I want to it be special. I parked my car about a road down and walked to the bookstore. When I got there their were tons of people. I couldn't believe it. They even set up a little stage for me and had Angel signs. I smiled. They all cheered when I got on the stage. There was an electric piano and guitar set up. I grabbed the microphone. "Hey ya'll. I am sorry to announce this will be my last concert." I said. "Tonight all my songs are going to be new. Just for you. Here we go."

_I am going to dance in the rain_

_Like no one's watching_

_Going to pretend I am not plain_

_And that I have beauty_

_Like no one's watching._

_I go to the park._

_I sit on a bench._

_Just waiting for a spark_

_To find me._

_Even though you left_

_Even though I am now alone_

_I am going to dance in the rain_

_Like no one's watching_

_Going to pretend I am not plain_

_And that I have beauty_

_I am not going to sit back_

_I am going to enjoy life_

_Even while I am having flashbacks_

_Of us._

_I am going to dance in the rain_

_Like no one's watching_

_Going to pretend I am not plain_

_And that I have beauty_

_Like no one's watching._

I finished and decided to get going with the next song. I looked around the crowd. There were news cast here taping me. "Thanks. Next song is called Friend. It is a very soft song and I will be playing it on the piano." I said, and sat down on the piano bench.

_A friend is always there for you_

_No matter what_

_A friend is always there for you_

_Even if it means risking their happiness for you_

_You coming with me too_

_Means a lot to me_

_So thank you._

_You were my friend_

_We have been through this and that_

_But we always made it in the end_

_But not this time._

_I am sorry._

_But you are not a friend of mine._

_No, not anymore._

_Because we fought and said awful things _

_You are hurt feelings_

_Nothing will be repaired_

_Because I will always remember _

_What you said to me_

_A friend is always there for you_

_No matter what_

_A friend is always there for you_

_Even if it means risking their happiness for you_

_You aint coming with me._

_Because this is not you_

_You are not my friend._

_And I hate you._

The end of the song. "Alright ya'll. Just 2 more songs. Here is Kitty." I said.

_Kitty Kitty_

_Come and Play_

_Kitty Kitty_

_We can have fun all day_

_Play with your ball of yarn my pet_

_And your little squeak toys_

_You are so fluffy_

_You are so pretty_

_You are my friend_

_You don't mouth out to me_

_Like my ex-best friend._

_Kitty Kitty_

_Come and Play_

_Kitty Kitty_

_We can have fun all day_

_You don't mouth out to me_

_Like my ex-best friend._

_Kitty Kitty_

I finished Kitty Kitty and said, "Alright Ya'll one more song. Here is Trust."

_I trusted you_

_With everything I had_

_I trusted you _

_With my body, heart, and soul_

_But you just threw that all away_

_You used me like a dish rag_

_And I couldn't tell anyone_

_Because you were all I had_

_I didn't want to lose you_

_Even though you hurt me_

_I didn't want to lose you_

_Even though you made me feel dirty_

_I trusted you _

_With everything I had_

_You used me like a dish rag_

_Like I am some kind of chew toy_

_You made me believe you loved me_

_You got what you wanted_

_Are you happy?_

_Because I don't want to see your face again_

_You hurt me so much.. _

_I didn't think I could trust anyone anymore_

_But I did in the end_

_My best friend_

_But what I though was the end_

_Was just the beginning_

_When am I going to get my happy ever after_

_Because not only did you but my best friend_

_Lied to me_

_I can never trust anyone_

_Anymore_

_Not after what you did to me_

_I wish you could see_

_Maybe you would feel guilty_

_But I doubt it_

_Because you meant for this to happen to me_

_You meant for me to never trust_

_To never love_

_To act like this never happened_

_To never tell anyone_

_And I wish I could but _

_You are all I have left_

_But I trusted you_

_I didn't want to lose you._

_I trusted you_

_With everything I had_

_I trusted you _

_With my body, heart, and soul_

_You made me believe you loved me_

_You got what you wanted_

_Are you happy?_

_I am so lost. _

_Stuck in the dark._

_Looking for the light._

_That I may never find._

_You used me like a dish rag._

_I trusted you _

_With everything I had_

_Now I can trust no more_

_Trust _

_No more_

_Trust._

I finished the most emotional song in history. They all cheered. Then a guy came over to me. "Angel Hale. You mean a lot to all of us. We will miss you. And we wanted to give you a special gift." He hands me a guitar. It sparkled. It was dark purple and had Angel Hale written all over it. It was beautiful. "We will always remember you. And your parents must see the future." He said. I looked at him in confusion. "Because the name Angel is what you became what you are." He explained. I smiled. I hugged the stranger. Then grabbed the mike.

"I want to thank all my fans. And agents and everyone who tried to help me get through hard times. This is the end of the road for my singing career I believe. But this guitar will always be with me to remind me of how great everyone is and was. Thank you everyone." I said. Then I remembered something. And said, "I am also sorry that Devil and I had to split up. If you have a brother or sister than you might understand our reasons. I want to give a special thanks to all my agents. And to the Cullen family in Forks, Washington. They are real friends. They are the best and I love them like my own family. And finally this might sound kind of rude but I need to get it out." I said and took a deep breath.

"You said I am an Angel. So my name suits me. That is the same with Devil. It needed to be said. I am sorry. But it did. I hope you liked the concert and I love you all. Goodnight." I said, and ran with my guitar. Sobs shaking my body.

________________________________________

Alice POV

We have lost contact with Bella. Because we have been extremely busy. I tried to call her the other day but it said her phone was activated? And I cant see anything with her shield so I have no clue what is going on. Today is Saturday so no school. We were all sitting in the living room watching the news. Then something came on that had us staring at the television with wide eyes.

"_Hello. Here is the news around the world with me, Casey Turnright. I just heard the most heart breaking news. Angel and Devil Hale are breaking up the band. Apparently they are not getting along anymore. So Angel wants quit. We found out this information from Angel Hale herself." _Casey said. We all stared at each other remembering that little fight on the phone they had the day we all met.

Then a video came on showing Bella with tons of paparazzi surrounding her. She had a bag of books in her hand and looked annoyed to see everyone there.

---------_Video---------_

"_Angel. Is the rumor true?" One guy asked. "What rumor?" Bella asked. "The one about you and Devil _

_splitting up." He said. "Yeah it is." Bella responded._

---------_End-----------_

"_That confirms that the rumor is true. Now here is another tape that fans will get excited about." Casey said._

_-------- Video------_

_A little girl walked up to Bella and grabbed her leg. "Please Angel. You're my favorite. Please Don't." The little girl said. Bella picked her up, hugged her and wiped her fallen tears away. "What is your name?" Bella asked. "Melody." The girl said. Bella smiled and said, "Well Melody. I am sorry sweetie but I can not. But maybe one more concert but by myself for the final?" Bella asked. Melody squealed and Bella laughed. "When? When?" Melody asked. Bella looked in thought for a moment. "Um.. Tonight. Right here in this exact spot." She said. "Now where is your mommy?" Bella asked. Melody pointed to a women nearby. Bella handed Melody to her mom and said, "You have an adorable daughter." The mom smiled and Bella walked away._

_------End---------_

"_So tonight in New York in front of Barns and Noble bookstore Angel Hale will sing for us for the last time." Casey said. "Tune in tonight to see the concert live." She said then signed off._

We all stared at each other confused. So Bella and Becca fought and Bella gave up and quit. She probably needed someone to talk too but I couldn't reach her.

_________Later, Concert Time._______________

We all watched the television as we saw the huge crowd. Bella walked up on stage.

"Hey ya'll. I am sorry to announce this will be my last concert." She said. "Tonight all my songs are going to be new. Just for you. Here we go."

_I am going to dance in the rain_

_Like no one's watching_

_Going to pretend I am not plain_

_And that I have beauty_

_Like no one's watching._

_I go to the park._

_I sit on a bench._

_Just waiting for a spark_

_To find me._

_Even though you left_

_Even though I am now alone_

_I am going to dance in the rain_

_Like no one's watching_

_Going to pretend I am not plain_

_And that I have beauty_

_I am not going to sit back_

_I am going to enjoy life_

_Even while I am having flashbacks_

_Of us._

_I am going to dance in the rain_

_Like no one's watching_

_Going to pretend I am not plain_

_And that I have beauty_

_Like no one's watching._

Bella finished and decided to get going with the next song. She looked around the crowd. "Thanks. Next song is called Friend. It is a very soft song and I will be playing it on the piano." Bella said, and sat down on the piano bench.

_A friend is always there for you_

_No matter what_

_A friend is always there for you_

_Even if it means risking their happiness for you_

_You coming with me too_

_Means a lot to me_

_So thank you._

_You were my friend_

_We have been through this and that_

_But we always made it in the end_

_But not this time._

_I am sorry._

_But you are not a friend of mine._

_No, not anymore._

_Because we fought and said awful things _

_You are hurt feelings_

_Nothing will be repaired_

_Because I will always remember _

_What you said to me_

_A friend is always there for you_

_No matter what_

_A friend is always there for you_

_Even if it means risking their happiness for you_

_You aint coming with me._

_Because this is not you_

_You are not my friend._

_And I hate you._

The end of the song. "Alright ya'll. Just 2 more songs. Here is Kitty." Bella said.

_Kitty Kitty_

_Come and Play_

_Kitty Kitty_

_We can have fun all day_

_Play with your ball of yarn my pet_

_And your little squeak toys_

_You are so fluffy_

_You are so pretty_

_You are my friend_

_You don't mouth out to me_

_Like my ex-best friend._

_Kitty Kitty_

_Come and Play_

_Kitty Kitty_

_We can have fun all day_

_You don't mouth out to me_

_Like my ex-best friend._

_Kitty Kitty_

Bella finished finished Kitty Kitty and said, "Alright Ya'll one more song. Here is Trust."

_I trusted you_

_With everything I had_

_I trusted you _

_With my body, heart, and soul_

_But you just threw that all away_

_You used me like a dish rag_

_And I couldn't tell anyone_

_Because you were all I had_

_I didn't want to lose you_

_Even though you hurt me_

_I didn't want to lose you_

_Even though you made me feel dirty_

_I trusted you _

_With everything I had_

_You used me like a dish rag_

_Like I am some kind of chew toy_

_You made me believe you loved me_

_You got what you wanted_

_Are you happy?_

_Because I don't want to see your face again_

_You hurt me so much.. _

_I didn't think I could trust anyone anymore_

_But I did in the end_

_My best friend_

_But what I though was the end_

_Was just the beginning_

_When am I going to get my happy ever after_

_Because not only did you but my best friend_

_Lied to me_

_I can never trust anyone_

_Anymore_

_Not after what you did to me_

_I wish you could see_

_Maybe you would feel guilty_

_But I doubt it_

_Because you meant for this to happen to me_

_You meant for me to never trust_

_To never love_

_To act like this never happened_

_To never tell anyone_

_And I wish I could but _

_You are all I have left_

_But I trusted you_

_I didn't want to lose you._

_I trusted you_

_With everything I had_

_I trusted you _

_With my body, heart, and soul_

_You made me believe you loved me_

_You got what you wanted_

_Are you happy?_

_I am so lost. _

_Stuck in the dark._

_Looking for the light._

_That I may never find._

_You used me like a dish rag._

_I trusted you _

_With everything I had_

_Now I can trust no more_

_Trust _

_No more_

_Trust._

Bella finished the most emotional song in history. They all cheered. Then a guy came over to her. "Angel Hale. You mean a lot to all of us. We will miss you. And we wanted to give you a special gift." He hands her a guitar. It sparkled. It was dark purple and had Angel Hale written all over it. It was beautiful. "We will always remember you. And your parents must see the future." He said. Bella looked at him in confusion. "Because the name Angel is what you became what you are." He explained. She smiled and hugged the guy. Then grabbed the mike.

"I want to thank all my fans. And agents and everyone who tried to help me get through hard times. This is the end of the road for my singing career I believe. But this guitar will always be with me to remind me of how great everyone is and was. Thank you everyone." She said. Then said, "I am also sorry that Devil and I had to split up. If you have a brother or sister than you might understand our reasons. I want to give a special thanks to all my agents. And to the Cullen family in Forks, Washington. They are real friends. They are the best and I love them like my own family. And finally this might sound kind of rude but I need to get it out." Bella said and took a deep breath. We were all shocked that Bella said our name.

"You said I am an Angel. So my name suits me. That is the same with Devil. It needed to be said. I am sorry. But it did. I hope you liked the concert and I love you all. Goodnight." Bella said, and ran with her guitar. Sobs shaking her body.

We turned off the television and just stared at each other. Bella is so alone and is breaking into pieces. That last song proves it.

_____________________________________________________________--de end

_Did ya like it? I love the last song. What did you think? PLEASE REVIEW. Thank you everyone. _

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_

_P.S. If you have any idea's for upcoming chapters I would feel forever grateful. : ]_


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Bella POV

I put my guitar in the front seat of my mustang hoped in and drove away. To where? I do not know.

______________________________

Emmett POV

Holey Crap. Bella quit! But she is such a good singer. None of us could believe what happened. We couldn't get a hold of Bella and Alice cant see any visions of her so we are at a loss.

Edward POV

I can not believe it. I feel so bad for Bella. I wish I could do something. But there is nothing we can do unless Bella tries to find us.

______________________________

Bella POV

I have no where to go. I stopped the car in a park and got out. I always enjoyed parks. I walked around just enjoying my surroundings. Then I stopped to change my appearance I changed back to the dirty blonde hair that goes down to my shoulders and the little bit of tan. The new appearance now I am going to need a new name.

I sat there for about 10 minutes until I thought of a good name Annabel. Now for my last name. Annabel? I looked around the park trying to pick out a name.

Grass? No.

Leaf? No.

Bird? No.

Water? No.

Tree? No.

Green? Maybe.

Cloud? No.

Park? No… but wait.

How about I add something on to that. Annabel Parker? Yes! Perfect. Here is the new me. Dirty Blonde, tan, girl. Annabel Parker.

____________________________

It has been a week since I changed my name. I already made a new birth certificate and drivers license. I still don't have enough money to live anywhere. Even though I love it I need to sell my mustang.

I put up a for free sign and just let anyone take it. In the end some teen took it. Not that I care. Well actually I do. It is my baby. I just need to go on foot for now on. I had my guitar slung on my back.

___________________________

Another week later. I am now 4 months and 3 weeks newborn. I have gained another ability. They ability to have human qualities. I can sleep, I can get hurt, and I can cry. I have been traveling all over the world. I have been to France, Switzerland, Russia, China, Japan, Vietnam, Canada etc. This time I decided to go to Italy. I heard the Voultri live there maybe I can get them to kill me.

-------------------

I finally made it to Italy and was about to go through the Voultri gates when I was tackled to the ground. Is wasn't a vampire that is for sure. And it definitely was not human. "What are you?" I asked. "A witch." She said. "And you are a vampire. I hate vampire's. And under these circumstances. Me, Mariah Beat shall curse you." She said. I tried to put up my force field but couldn't. "Forever on when someone says a command you must obey." Mariah said. Crazy woman. Then she pointed her wand at me and I actually saw magic come out and felt it course through my body.

She smiled. "Have fun with the rest of your eternity." She said. "Now go inside to the Voultri." She yelled and left. A command. I ran into the Voultri castle. I walked straight to Aro. "Hello. What may I help you with?" He asked. "I want you to kill me." I said. He chuckled. And walked over to me and shook my hand. His eyes widened in shock. "I cant hear your thoughts?" He asked then said, "Tell me, what are you powers." Another command.

"I am a shield, I can change my appearance, I am immune to human blood, when I play my flute it makes people calm, and lately I just got another. To have human qualities. Crying, sleeping, and getting hurt." I said. "Wow. 5 abilities? I am impressed." Aro said. "Why should I kill you?" He asked. "Because I have nothing to live for." I responded. He chuckled. "What is your name young one?" He asked. "Annabel Parker is the name I go by now." I said. "What is your real name?" He commanded. "Isabella Marie Swan." I said. He nodded in thought. "That is not your real appearance?" He asked. "No it isn't." I said. "Show me your real appearance." Aro commanded.

I changed into the dirty Bella Swan. "Isabella?" He asked. I flinched. "Annabel, why don't you join the Voultri?" He asked. Not a command. He thought I flinched because I like Annabel better. I like Bella. "I would rather just die, sir." I said. "We can not let such talent go to waste. You will join a secret group we call Ghosts. They go on secret missions and such." I have to stay with them he told me too.

Just then another vampire ran up to Aro. "Aro I am sorry to interrupt but we have a problem." He said. Aro glanced at me then back at the vampire. "Ok. Alec what is it?" Aro asked. "There is this witch and she is cursing and then killing vampires. And she is in hiding. She is hard to track." Alec said. "What is her name?" Aro asked. "Mariah Beat." Alec said. My eyes widened. I tried to tell them but only "I-" Got out of my mouth before I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I must not be able to tell.

Alec and Aro stared at me. "It wont let me tell." I said. They both were confused. "Were you cursed?" Alec asked. I nodded. "By Maria Beat?" Aro asked. I nodded again. "When." He commanded. And somehow I was able to go through with this command. "Just outside your castle. She cursed me and told me then to come in here." I said. "How were you cursed?" They asked. Looking over my body. I tried to say but it wouldn't let me and they noticed. "Well let us try some things." Aro said.

"Okay. Annabel can speak and walk. Are you being controlled?" Alec asked. Well kind of. I ran out of the room and back in with a piece of paper and a pen. It took all my strength from the pain to write 'kind of' but I did it. They were both back to the confused part. I put my hand out to take the paper and pen back. I flipped the paper over. And tears of pain went down my face as I wrote. 'Commands.' Then handed them the paper. "Commands?" Aro asked. Alec looked in thought then he said, "I think I know what happened. The witch cursed her to do whatever people command her to do. Nobody had it here but I read it in a book. It is very rare and takes a lot of magic." Aro said, "Then let us test this out." Alec spoke, "Annabel, can you stop crying?" A question. I didn't stop crying. Tears of pain still streaked my cheeks.

"Annabel, stop crying." Alec commanded. And all tears stopped the pain was still there though. Aro's eyes widened. "So she has to follow commands?" He asked. Alec nodded and said, "Yes. The only way to make it stop is for the witch to be killed. And even then books are not so sure if the person with the curse would survive."


	17. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Bella POV**_

_**--1 year later --**_

_**It has been horrible living with the Voultri. I have killed so many vampires I can not even count. They still have not found Mariah Beat. Everyone is taking advantage of my curse. Telling me to kill someone, or get go something or whatever. It just makes me hate this place more.**_

_**I have tried to leave multiple times but each time someone gives me a command to come back. And I have to follow their command.**_

_**They tried to command me to drink humans but I refused. They were confused on how I did it, but I have a theory.**_

_**I believe that since I am immune to human blood, and have always disliked the site of blood the curse allowed me to resist drinking humans. Which I will be forever grateful for. **_

_**Whenever I am on a mission I try to find an animal and drink. My eyes are half black and half gold now.**_

_**I have a plan to leave the Voultri. For a month now I have been in the in-progress state of my plan. My plan is called TTVAE. Meaning: Trick The Voultri And Escape. In TTVAE I have been pretending to love living here. Saying how beautiful the castle is, acting excited for upcoming events, calling Jane my sister and Alec my brother, and even calling Aro, dad. **_

_**See the reason of this is because Aro has a guard following me around at all times thinking I will escape. But he will let the guard stop if I play nice. Pretend to play nice, of course.**_

_**Today was an exciting day as Aro called it. Today vampires were going to be introduced to Ghosts. Vampires all over the world will come to see us. We must not tell them our powers though. Just our names and such. I am still going to be Annabel Parker. But now I am Annabel Parker Ghost Voultri. Great. Fantabulous. I rolled my eyes. Every ghost has Ghost as there last name. But Aro considers me part of the family and I am the princess so I am also part of the Voultri, I guess.**_

_**I am the 2**__**nd**__** in command of the Voultri meaning if Aro ever fell I would become in charge. But that time will never come because I am going to leave first. I am the leader of the Ghosts group. Alec is part of the group also. If I tried to escape he was the one to bring me back.**_

_**Aro decided to stop the guards yesterday. He said, "Bella, you warmed up to us nicely. I am going to stop your guards from now on. Because anyway tomorrow is your introduction to the world about being part of the Voultri." Yeah, ok. I snorted to myself thinking of that conversation. **_

_**Aro made me change back to the dirty blonde haired girl incase I knew anyone here. Which I probably will or wont.**_

_**I was in the back hallway along with the other ghosts when Aro came over. "Everyone is here. I am going to go out and explain what Ghosts are and then name by name you are going to come out. And Annabel is last." He said. We all nodded, and he went out.**_

"_**Hello everyone. Thank you for coming. Today we are here to introduce Ghosts to the world. Ghost is a secret group of the Voultri that goes out and takes down any humans or vampires that are a threat to us. So I am going to call out names and they are going to come out." Aro said.**_

"_**Larissa Miller Ghost."**_

"_**Meghan Lemon Ghost."**_

"_**Ryan Tray Ghost."**_

"_**Miley Light Ghost."**_

"_**Next is a guy who is part of the Ghosts but also the Voultri. He is my 3**__**rd**__** in command. Alec Ghost Voultri." Aro said.**_

_**Alec walked on stage and now it was my turn.**_

"_**And finally I saved the best for last. She is the leader of Ghosts. She is also my second is command and the Voultri princess. Princess Annabel Parker Ghost Voultri." Aro said. And I walked out. A million red and gold eyes landed on me. I smiled shyly. I sat down next to Aro. And he continued, "Please feel free to talk with them. And be grateful that they are here to help." Then he said to us, "You all may leave except Annabel." They all left and Aro whispered in my ear, "You must tell them your name is Annabel and be nice to them. Do not tell them your powers if they ask."**_

_**A command. "Yes, dad." I said. "Good." He said. And I walked out into the crowd. Then I saw them. The Cullen's. And I swear my jaw dropped to the ground. I quickly recovered. I walked over to them. "Hello. You must be the Cullen's." I said, politely. Carsile stepped up. "Yes, Princess Annabel. My name is Carsile, my wife Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward." He introduced even though I already knew. I curtsied with my stupid dress.**_

_**My dress is beautiful actually. But I hate dressing up. It almost looks like what Cinderella wore to the ball. "Please just Annabel. And it is very nice to meet you all." I said. "If you don't mind me asking, Princ- Annabel I mean. Are you a vegetarian?" Carsile asked. "Yes. But your asking because my eyes aren't full gold, correct?" I asked. They nodded. "Well when you live with the Voultri you don't get many chances to go out hunting. So I just do it when I have free time which is not often." I said. They nodded in understanding. "Annabel!" I heard someone yell. I turned around to see Jane. "Remember what we told you." She whispered in my ear. Then walked away. Even though she whispered it the Cullen's heard it.**_

_**But they didn't say anything, until Emmett decided to speak up. "What did they tell you?" He asked. "Sorry I am not allowed to tell." I responded, and I laughed when Emmett was slapped by Rosalie. "You smell like her." Edward murmured to himself. Oh my gosh. I forgot about my smell. Oops. "What?" I asked. "Nothing." Edward said louder. I spent a little more time with them but then Alec told me I had to talk to the others. I wanted so bad to stay with them.**_

_**Aro had been talking lately of how he believes he is trusting me. Damn is he wrong. I am going behind his back a lot. And another thing is I have the bite marks, the gunshot, knife, and Charlie's knife wounds all invisible for now. Only when I am alone do they appear.**_

"_**Princess Annabel Parker Ghost Voultri, please come to the front of the room." Aro yelled. I rolled my eyes and went up to him. "Yes, daddy?" I asked. "You have to make a speech to end the ceremony." He said. Oh god.**_

_**_________________________**_

_**How did you liked da chapter? I think this chapter and the last one had a huge twist. I love it!! Well of course I do.. It is my story. Lol. PLEASE REVIEW. I wanna hear what you have to say. Thanks everyone.**_

_**Living, Vanessa**_

_**(Vanessa Cullen 17)**_

_**P.S. Thank you to everyone who reviewed already.**_


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Bella POV

Aro grabbed the microphone and said, "Vampires. Today we all gathered here to see Ghosts. And I believe to end this beautiful ceremony someone should give a speech. Someone who has been through a lot and can share a little bit with us. Here is the one and only. Princess Annabel Parker Ghost Voultri."

I walked up to the podium and grabbed the microphone. I guess I will just have to go with the flow. Here we go.

"Hello everyone. As you know my name is Princess Annabel Parker Ghost Voultri." I said. Then I decided to make Aro happy. "My father, Aro is the leader of the Voultri. When you think of the Voultri you think of a huge royal crude family. One that kills, and lies. But no, that isn't it. You can not just assume. Yes we are a huge royal family. We do kill but only if that person is a threat to us. And we don't lie." I said, and paused trying to think of what to say.

"Aro is right, I have been through a lot. A very hard road. So many bumps in the road that most would end up in a crash, but somehow I made it through. I had a very hard human life and vampire life. I can not tell you anything but trust me, you wouldn't want to be me. I was abandoned by one, and the next. And somehow I was always hurt. And soon I couldn't trust. I came to the Voultri. The Voultri didn't find me. You want to know why I came here?" I asked, and paused for dramatic effect.

"Because I wanted the Voultri to kill me. But they didn't do that. They made me part of Ghosts. I proved to be a good fellow and soon I became the leader of the group. I proved my self worthy of Aro and soon I became princess of the Voultri. When I first came here I will skeptic but soon was comfortable. Everyone made me feel at home here. Soon Jane Voultri became like a sister and Alec Ghost Voultri become like a brother. And Aro like my father." I said.

"We protect vampires from becoming recognized. We like to help all vampires. So I must say thank you to everyone for coming. And I, Princess Annabel Parker Ghost Voultri and my family hope you have a great eternity." I said. And gave a timid smile and walked away.

I had to help everyone get their coats. I cam across Carsile Cullen's coat and wrote a note and stuck it in his pocket. Hopefully they will find it.

_________________________

Edward POV

When we got home from the seeing the Ghosts I couldn't keep my mind off Princess Annabel. And I couldn't read her mind nor Jasper and Alice couldn't feel or emotions and see her future. It was like Bella. We all sat down on the couches in the living room. "She smelled like Bella." I said. They nodded. Then Carsile hung up his coat and a paper fell out. His eyes widened when he saw what it said and he passed it around. It read,

_Cullen's,_

_I am sorry for everything. I can not tell you who I really am. But you possibly already know. I can write my cover name on the bottom of this note though. But I am forced to stay. And that speech was a bunch of bull crap._

_Love, Princess Annabel Ghost Voultri_

_P.S. It is not my fault that we lost contact neither is it yours. Someone break my cell phone. I am sorry._

"It is Bella." I said. They agreed. "She is forced to stay with the Voultri? Then she is captured, and is getting held there against her will?" Rosalie asked. We all nodded. Maybe we could figure something out. But even I knew that there was no way that we could save Bella. Unless we took down the Voultri which wouldn't happen. Bella has to escape.

------------------

_Did ya like it? I thought it was awesome! But short, of course. But I needed Bella to make a speech. And I must say I loved her speech. Lol. Thank you everyone._

_PLEASE REVIEW._

_Bye For Now, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Bella POV

After everyone left I went to my room and started to pack. Today is the day. Today is the day I am going to break out of here. I kept my guitar out and everything and called Aro. "Dad, I am going to go hunting." I said. He looked around the room. He knows I wouldn't leave without my guitar. He nodded and I left. And I was not leaving Voultri for good. This was too have enough strength. I drank 3 deer and then went back to the castle.

I went back to my room and packed the rest up. Next I put in special ear plugs. You can not hear a think when you put them in your ears. I got them from Jane. Because Alec used to yell a lot and it hurt my ears. I put them in and put my guitar case on my back and my bag on my shoulder. Then I hopped out of the 3 story window. Injuring my ankle. I muffled my scream with my hand. And kept running even though I would need to give my ankle some time to heal. Nobody knew I was gone yet or came back from the hunt.

I had tears running down my face as I ran across water. And then finally I made it too America. I was in Maine. I knew where I was going this time. The Cullen's house. I ran and ran.

________________________

About 3 hours later I was there. I was standing in front of the Cullen's. I took out my earplugs and put them in my bag then I walked up and knocked on the door. Esme answered it. And her eyes widened when she saw who it was. "Hi." I said shyly. She looked me over. I had been using most of my energy on running and trying not to scream at the pain in my ankle so I let my marks show. "You know who I am?" I asked. "Princess Annabel Parker Ghost Voultri." She said. I shook my head and she laughed. "I know, honey. I am kidding. Welcome back, Bella." She said and hugged me. Tears were still streaming down my face both from being here and the pain. "I missed you." I said. "Me too." She said.

Esme called everyone down and they were surprised to see me. "Bella?" They asked. It took more of my energy to change into my normal appearance. I stumbled a little bit. Esme caught me and led me to a couch. "The real Bella." I said. They all hugged me happily. "How did you get out?" Carsile asked. "How were you captured?" Jasper asked. "Okay. I will just start from when I left Forks, Washington." I said.

"Becca and I never talked to each other anymore. Unless we were fighting. And she always knew what to say to hurt me. One day she went to far. I ran up to my room and started packing. I told her I am moving out. And she threw my phone it broke into millions of pieces. I ran out of the house to see the agents who told me that my singing career is over. Did you see my little concert on television?" I asked. They nodded.

"Alright well after that. I sold my mustang so I could just run where I want. I had my guitar slung on my back. I traveled all around the world. Then I went to Italy. I did go to have the Voultri kill me, but before I went in there was this-" I grabbed my torso as a ripple of pain went through me. "This what?" Emmett asked. "Never mind. But anyway I figured out that I had another ability. I have some human qualities. I can sleep, cry, and get hurt. But the Voultri denied and made me stay. Aro made me stay with guards in case I tried to escape. But soon I made up a plan. Plan TTVAE." I said. "What?" Esme asked. "Plan TTVAE stands for Trick The Vampires And Escape." I said.

And continued, "This plan was to make everyone think I loved the castle and wouldn't ever try to escape. That is why I started calling Aro, dad. Along with Jane, my sister. And Alec, my brother. And soon it worked. He let the guards off. I went to hunt so I was strong, and I ran back to grab my stuff and left. I don't even know if they know that I am missing yet." I said.

"Wow." Alice said. "Yep." I said popping the 'p.' "Well I just wanted to tell you. I guess I will be going now." I grabbed my stuff and limped to the door. Esme was in front of me in a second. "Don't leave Bella." She said. A command. "Okay." I responded automatically. Her expression softened. "You are staying here." She said. Another command. At least it is something I want.

_____________________________

_What did you think? She is finally back with the Cullen's! Don't worry Edward and Bella are going to get together soon. I wouldn't have a story without it. There is still a lot more to come. Thanks for reading._

_Peace, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Bella POV**

**Esme walked me up to my room. "We thought you might come so we were getting prepared. We already painted and decorated your room. Hopefully you like it." She said. As we walked throughout the house Esme pointed out rooms. Her room. Carsile's study. Alice and Japer's room. Rosalie and Emmett's room. And Edward's room was across from mine.**

**I walked into my room. And immediately felt self conscious and a little freaked out. The walls were dark purple the same dark purple in Becca's house. The bed was the same type of bed I had in Charlie's house. Great. Everything else was awesome though. But the walls were getting to me. I stared at the bed and a memory hit me.**

**Flashback:**

**I was in my room. My first room. With the old yellow walls, little bed, and desk. I was sitting on my floor reading Pride and Prejudice for the millionth time and I heard Charlie come upstairs. I figured he was just going to bed but then my door was knocked down. And there was Charlie he was drunk. Very drunk. He ran over to me and threw me against the mirror. "I told you not to eat. I work my ass off to support myself if you want to eat then you get a job." He yelled. "I didn't eat anything, I swear." I said. He didn't listen. He threw me on the ground and started kicking me in the gut. He just kept kicking. And kicking. By the time he passed out I thought all my ribs were broken but I was lucky.**

**End Of Flashback.**

"**Bella?" Esme was waving a hand in front of my face. "Sorry, yes?" I asked. "Do you like it?" She asked. I loved everything expect the wall and bed. "Yes!" I yelled trying to act excited. Esme smiled and hugged me. "Good. I will let you get unpacked then." She said happily and left the room. **

**I unpacked my things vampire speed and was done in a matter of minutes. I didn't have much. Just some books, mine and Angel's clothes, some pictures, and my guitar. Once I was done I sat down in a chair and put my head in my hands. My ankle was still paining me. I held it while it healed. No way I am going to lay on that bed.**

**A knock on the door made me jump. It was the beautiful Edward. I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Am I interrupting something?" He asked, eying me and my foot. I laughed and shook my head. "I see you already unpacked." He stated, I nodded. "Bella? Is there something wrong with your foot?" Edward asked. "It is nothing." I said. "What happened?" He asked. "When I left the Voultri, I jumped out of a three story window. And I have human qualities." I didn't finished. He nodded knowing what I meant. "May I take a look?" He asked. I shrugged.**

**He walked over and examined my ankle. "Wow. That is healing nicely." He said. "Yeah. My injuries heal themselves but it takes a little time." I said. Then he touched a ticklish spot and I giggled. Edward raised his eyebrow at me. And started tickling me there. I laughed and laughed and laughed. "Okay. Please Edward. I give up." I said between laughs. He finally stopped, and we both laughed for a second. "Maybe you should lay down, keep your foot rested." He said. Basically saying, 'why don't you go sit on the bed?' "No thank you." I said.**

**He looked at me in confusion and was about to say something so I changed the subject. "Edward, your family as been great to me. However will I repay you?" I asked. "Bella. First off, it is our family now. And second you don't need to repay family." Edward said. I smiled shyly.**

**______________________________________**

**I am the only member of this family that can sleep. But only if I want too. I looked at the clock again. 7:34pm. Carsile will be getting back from the hospital soon, Esme is cooking. For who? I don't know. She just likes to cook. Emmett and Jasper are playing video games, Alice and Rosalie are at the mall, and Edward is in his bedroom listening to music.**

**I walked downstairs and looked around some more until I found something that held my interest. A grand piano. I walked over too it. I have to say I am happy this family has one. Really happy. I sat down on the bench and put my hands on the keys. And decided to make up the beat and lyrics as I go.**

_**Life is tough is so many ways**_

_**Life is soft on sunny days**_

_**But when the clouds come out**_

_**They rain on me**_

_**I have my own cloud**_

_**To torture me**_

_**But why is my life hell?**_

_**But why do I feel like drowning myself?**_

_**I was always lost**_

_**And never found**_

_**Always abandoned**_

_**By the person I thought I could trust most**_

_**In this world**_

_**But now my trust has gone**_

_**You have worn it out**_

_**When will I find what I need?**_

_**When will I find what I need?**_

_**What do I need?**_

_**What do I want?**_

_**I want a familyTo care for me**_

_**No matter how much it costs**_

_**I don't care if I have to pay**_

_**For anything I need**_

_**I just want a dang family**_

_**I thought I could trust you**_

_**But you proved that wrong**_

_**By using me to get money**_

_**And hurting me always**_

_**Always**_

_**I thought I could trust you**_

_**I have no more trust in me**_

_**No more accepting apologies**_

_**No more saying oh I am so damn sorry**_

_**Are you happy now?**_

_**You ruined trust**_

_**You ruined faith**_

_**You ruined forgiveness**_

_**And apologies**_

_**But mostly**_

_**You ruined me.**_

**I stopped singing and held myself together as I sobbed.**

**______________**

**Edward POV**

**Bella is so sad and depressed. I just want to go down there and have her in my arms. What? Okay. I think I am falling for Bella.**

**Emmett POV**

**Man, Bella has got it bad. Maybe we could play some tricks or play some games together. And she will feel better.**

**Jasper POV**

**I wish I could feel Bella's emotions. It would give me a better view of what she is going through or went through. But everyone is pained to see Bella pained.**

**Esme POV**

**I couldn't stand there and watch Bella sob like that. She is my new daughter. I ran over to her and embraced her. She cried into my shoulder. And I sobbed with her. Because I wish Bella never had to go through any of that.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**The end of the chapter. What did you think? Any idea's for future chapters? Thank you everyone. And PLEASE REVIEW.**_

_**Thanks again.**_

_**Love, Vanessa**_

_**(Vanessa Cullen 17)**_


	21. Author's Note Sorry but please read

**Authors Note**

**Sorry ya'll. I promise to write a chapter tonight but I need to tell some peeps stuff.**

**Thank You to:**

**AussiePrincess10 (For reviewing on EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER! Lol)**

**And anyone else who reviewed.**

**Um here's a note to: Cerebella Crew**

**I was not mad at someone when I wrote the songs. But I do have a lot of mixed emotions right now. -shrugs- Who knows? Not me anyway. I am glad you liked my songs and my stories. And I would be honored to help you out on your song. But do you have an AIM or e-mail or something? Cause I cant keep making author's notes. Thanks.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**If anyone ever needs anything I will always be here. Literally. Lol.**

**And I am glad everyone likes Not Loved, Not Liked. To tell you the truth this is my favorite story so far. Please keep on reviewing. And I will keep writing. Thanks everyone.**

**Love You All, Vanessa**

**(Vanessa Cullen 17)**


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Bella POV**

**I opened my eyes. I must have fallen asleep while Esme was holding me last night. I looked around and my eyes got wide, and I rolled off the bed. "Ow." I mumbled. Then I heard a knock on my door. "Bella? Can I come in? It is Carsile." He said. "Come in." I yelled. Before I get up he walked in. He smirked when he saw me on the floor but helped me up. "Edward told me that you hurt your ankle?" He asked. I smiled timidly. "I did hurt my ankle. All better." I said and walked out of the room leaving him with a confused expression.**

**I needed to get out of the house away from that bed, and those walls. I started running down the stairs. "Where are you going, dear?" Esme asked. "Just for a walk." I said. "I will go with you." Edward said, and before I could object he was out the door. **

"**What is bothering you?" He asked. "Nothing." I growled. We both decided to go hunting and took down a couple of deer. Then we ran back. We had not said a word to each other. **

**When we got back everyone was watching television so we joined in. We started watching Nanny 911. "The naughty chair." Emmett mocked. "We should get one of those for you." Jasper snickered. "I think I should beat you up." Emmett said getting up and growling at Jasper. "Take it outside." Esme said. We all went outside and watched as Jasper and Emmett glared at each other. Then Emmett said, "Bella come join me to kill Jasper." A command. Oh no. My eyes turned black and for no reason I became mad at Jasper, I stood by Emmett growling furiously. **

"**On the count of 3, it starts. 1, 2.." Jasper didn't get to finished before I launched myself at him. I kicked, and punched, and bit. I couldn't stop. "Ow. Stop. Bella." Jasper yelled. A command. Then I could stop. I got off Jasper, stood up and helped him up. Black spots danced in my vision. "I'm sorry, Jasper." I slurred, before the blackness engulfed me.**

**___________________________________________**

**When I woke up I was surrounded by all the Cullen's. I sat up and put my head in my hands. "I'm sorry Jasper." I mumbled as tears rolled down my cheeks. "Don't worry about it, Bells." He responded.**

**----------**

**Carsile and Esme are upstairs and we were all bored. "TRUTH OR DARE!!!" Emmett yelled. I groaned. Not good. Everyone agreed to play but me. "C'mon Bellsie it will be fun." Emmett said. "No I really don't think it would be a good idea." I said. "Your playing." Alice said. A command. I went down to sit next to Edward in the circle for the game. "Ok. Now you must answer all the truths true fully and you have to do you dare that is assigned no backing out. Another command. Oh god.**

**_________________________________________**

_**I know its short. But it is 2:47 am! I just had to get one chapter done for ya'll. I will make one later for you though. Thanks everyone. Please Review.**_

_**Love, Vanessa**_

_**(Vanessa Cullen 17)**_


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Bella POV

"I wanna go first!" Emmett yelled. I would have laughed if I was not in this horrible situation. "Okay. Emmett truth or dare." Jasper asked. "Dare." Emmett yelled. "Okay. I dare you to go see what Carsile and Esme are doing." He said. Oh god. This will be interesting. Emmett looked a little scared but ran upstairs to their room. Then we heard 3 shrieks. Emmett's being the loudest.

When he came back down he looked terrified. We all laughed, guessing what they were doing. "Edward Truth or Dare." Emmett mumbled. "Dare." Edward said. Emmett smirked and said, "You and Bella have to kiss." A command. "Emmett I don't know if Bella would-" Edward didn't get to finish because my lips covered his. It was like magic. Then we let go and Edward and me stared into each other's eyes. "Hello!" Emmett yelled. Rosalie slapped him on the back of the head and said, "Em, they were having a moment."

We all laughed and continued playing but Edward and me kept giving glances to each other.

"Alice truth or dare?" Edward asked. "Dare." The pixie yelled. "I dare you to go tear up one of your favorite outfits to shreds." Edward said. Alice looked like she was going to cry, but she ran up and we heard it tear. Then she ran back down and put her head on Jasper's shoulder. "Bella, truth or dare." She asked. "Truth." I said. "Did you enjoy that kiss with Edward?" She asked. "Yes." I said, looking away. Alice giggled. "Jasper, truth or dare?" I asked. "Truth." He responded calmly. "Name every type of mystical creature you have met. And if you have had any relationship with them." I said. Jasper looked in thought. "Vampires and humans of course. Alice is my love. I have also met werewolves. And there is a book about witches and wizards, and shape shifters but I never met any." He said. Witches. Well at least he has a book. Maybe the book will help me with the spell.

But the command was making me stay here. I frowned. Jasper looked at my oddly before saying, "Rose, truth or dare." "Dare." She responded. "I dare you to go paint Carsile study door pink." Jasper said. She nodded and ran to start. We all sat there waiting and then she finally came back about 10 minutes later. "Done. Truth or dare Bella?" She said. "Pick dare." Alice said. Another command. "Dare." I said. "I dare you to break one of Esme's living room windows by running through it." She said. I stood up and my eyes turned black.

"Rose she cant do that, she has human qualities she will get hurt." Edward said. "Oh. I forgot about that. Then maybe we could get her a baseball bat or-" Rosalie didn't finish, because she said a command. So I ran through the glass window. I could feel pain all over. I landed on the ground outside. Everyone surrounded me, even Carsile and Esme. "What happened?" He asked. Everyone looked guilty. I had glass in me everywhere and venom was coming out. "We were playing truth or dare." Emmett mumbled. Carsile and Esme nodded saying he didn't need to explain anymore.

Carsile patched me up and then said, "I don't think you should play anymore." To everyone. At first I thought yes. But then I remembered something. What if I could tell them about the curse during a truth. "No. We still need to play." I said. They all looked at me oddly. "We are playing." I said. And nobody argued with my fierce voice.

We all sat down to play. Esme ran upstairs and Carsile said, "Bella can only do truths then, no dares." Before running up the stairs. Well at least I have a chance. "I am so sorry, Bella." Rosalie said. "Don't be sorry, I am the one who ran through the window." I said, even though it was her fault. "Can you guys ask me a different one?" I asked. They nodded. "Why did you go through the window, Bells? You could have injured yourself worse." Rose asked. Thank heavens. "You commanded me too." I said. They were all confused.

Then Jasper looked thoughtful. "Bella. Go up to my room and get my Witch and Wizards book." He said. I ran up and came back down. I gave it to him. "Bella tell the truth were you cursed?" He asked. "Yes." I said. They all gasped. "So you have to follow commands?" Jasper asked. I nodded. Carsile and Esme came down hearing our conversation. "Bella, how were you cursed? When? By whom?" Jasper asked. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Listen. I was commanded not to tell anyone. I am going to tell you, and I am going to go through some pain. But don't go near me. I don't need anyone's help no matter how bad I am, okay?" I asked. They all nodded, scared.

"Okay. So I was attacked by a witch.-" I wrapped my arms around my torso as I felt the pain start. "In Italy. It was right before I entered the Voultri. Her name was Mariah Beat." I said, and fell on to my knees holding myself. "I didn't even do anything. She just said she hated vampires and cursed me to do whatever people shall command." I was sobbing from the searing pain by now. "The Voultri took advantage of it. They commanded me to stay. And one day I finally escaped." I said, and grinded my teeth to stop myself from screaming. Then before I knew it I blacked out.

______________________________________________

_I hope you liked it. I mean finally she tells them! Lol. Thanks._

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_

_PLEASE REVIEW Follow the Arrows_


	24. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

_**Edward POV**_

"_**The Voultri took advantage of it. They commanded me to stay. And one day I finally escaped." Bella said, and grinded her teeth. Then before anyone could catch her. Bella fell to the ground unconscious. I was frozen where I was. How could this all happen to sweet innocent Bella? Emmett picked her up and put her on the couch. While Carsile looked her over and Jasper looked through the Witch and Wizards book.**_

_**I felt useless. "Found it." Jasper said. We all got quiet and stared at Jasper. "If a witch or wizard curses a spell upon a person there is only one way to stop the curse. You have to kill said witch or wizard." He said. So we had to find her and kill Mariah. Emmett smiled. He always loves a good fight. "There is more." Jasper continued, "After the witch or wizard that cursed the person is gone, said person might die. Meaning they may not survive the curse being taken. Or they may go into a deep sleep almost like a coma. And finally they may survive and be as good as new. Which there is a little chance of that." He said. Oh god.**_

_**Bella POV**_

_**I woke up hearing tons of commotion. I opened my eyes to see Carsile checking over me. "We know, Bella." Carsile said. "And we are going to kill her." Emmett jumped in. I smiled timidly. I really didn't want my family to get hurt. I sat up, gave them a small smile, and ran to my bedroom. I sat against the bedroom wall and closed my eyes. I really didn't want to see my room right now.**_

_**_____________________________**_

_**At about 11pm I was getting tired. But I am not going to lay in that bed. I stood up and walked out my door. I was basically dragging my feet. I knocked on Edward's door. He opened it and said, "Shouldn't you be in bed, Bella?" "Cant sleep in there." I mumbled. Edward guided me to his bed and I laid down. "Why?" He asked. "The walls are purple the same color as my room with Becca. And the bed.." I trailed off and shivered. "What about the bed?" Edward asked. That is the same type of bed I had in my father's house.**_

_**Edward's eyes widened but he nodded in understanding. We laid down next to each other on the bed. And he rubbed my back soothingly while he held me and hummed a beautiful lullaby. And soon enough I fell into a dreamless sleep in his arms. The guy I am falling for. Falling hard. Edward Cullen.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**I know it is short but it had to be. Because Edward and Bella finally are together. I think in the next chapter they are going to become bf gf. And finally Bella admits her feelings for Edward. Like he did a couple chapters back. I hope you liked it. Thanks everyone.**_

_**Please Review.**_

_**Peace, Vanessa**_

_**(Vanessa Cullen 17)**_


	25. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Bella POV

The next morning I woke up feeling refreshed. That was the best sleep I have ever had. I tried to roll over but a voice said, "Oh no you don't." A musical velvet voice said. Edward. Then I remembered that I came in to his room last night. I felt totally embarrassed. I opened my eyes and saw sweet golden eyes staring into mine. "I am terribly sorry." I said trying to get out of bed but he held me there. "Don't worry about it. I enjoyed it. Good morning by the way." He said. "Good morning. But really I am so sorry it was unacceptable. Wait you enjoyed me being here?" I asked confused. He laughed, "Yes I did, Bella." I smiled shyly. "I did too." I said.

"Bella I know we haven't known each other for too long but would you mind being… I mean would you like.. I mean I don't know if you would want to but…" Edward babbled. I put my finger up to his lips and said, "Yes Edward. I would love to be your girlfriend." He smiled my favorite crooked smile. "Thank you Bella. You have made me the happiest man in the world." Edward said, and kissed me. We got off the bed holding hands and walked downstairs. When they say us holding hands they said, "Finally." Edward and laughed. Esme looked at me sadly. "Bella, dear. What is wrong with your room?" She asked.

I didn't feel like explaining. "Edward can you tell them? I am going to go hunting." I said. He nodded and we did a light kiss. "I will come and join you after, love." Edward said. I smiled at my new nickname. Then I ran off to go hunting.

___________________________________

Edward POV

"The wall color is the same as she as in Becca's house. And the bed was the same type of bed the she had at her father's house." I said. They all gasped. "Oh I didn't realize." Esme continued, "Alice go online and order her a new bed, and some blue paint. She seems to like that color." Alice nodded, we heard her go upstairs and a couple minutes later she was back down. "Done." Alice smiled.

Then Alice's eyes glazed over. I looked into a vision.

_We saw Bella standing in a clearing she looked up as she heard some noise. She kept staring ahead of her. She gasped as Becca, and a woman with fire red hair came into view. Bella started crying she wrapped her arms around herself. Then more people came behind them. The Voultri._

The vision stopped and Alice and I stared into each other's eyes. "Call everyone. Tell them the Voultri are going to attack and that we need some help." I said. Everyone left except Alice and me, to go call people. "Edward. Bella was alone." Alice said. My eyes widened. "The vision could be happening now." I mumbled. Alice and I ran together. Soon we heard people talking.

"We have two new editions." Aro said. After a couple seconds we heard Bella gasp and start crying. "Not happy to see us?" Someone asked. "I hear people coming Aro. You have to command her now." Alec said. "Bella. I command you to come on our side no matter what anyone else says." Aro yelled. Then Alice and I entered the clearing. Bella's eyes were flat black, and she was growling furiously. She was standing at Aro's side.

-----------------------------------------------------

_War time! So Becca goes with the Voultri and so does Victoria!!! Holey Crap! Lol. I will update as soon as possible. This is getting exciting. He-he._

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	26. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Emmett POV

About 10 minutes later, everyone we called Amazon CovenKachiriSennaZafrina* (Illusionist/Creates the Illusions of Her Choice)The Denali CovenEleazar* (Senses the Talent of Others) - CarmenIrina - LaurentKate* (Produces an Electric Current on the Surface of Her Skin) - GarrettSashaTanyaVasiliiThe Romanian CovenStefanVladimir

MaryPeter - CharlotteRandall

We quickly explained the situation and ran out. We were all hoping we weren't too late. Because only Alice, Edward, and Bella are there.

____________________________________

When we got there we saw Edward and Alice staring shocked at the opposite side of the clearing. Where are enemies were. I looked through them. I saw the Voultri, and was surprised to see Becca there. Then my eyes widened and my jaw dropped open as I saw Bella was standing next to Aro. Growling at us.

"You are going to lose. We don't have to fight we just came to take Bella." Aro said. Then I realized everyone on that side disliked Bella. "We fight for our family." Eleazar said. "As you wish." Aro said. Then the Voultri, and Bella came at us. And we had to fight back. We have to save Bellsie.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey ya'll! I know it is short but it was a dramatic ending to da chapter. Lol. And because they are going into war. So I think the next couple chapters are going to be the war. Will Bella be saved? Will the Voultri win? Who will die? Who will survive?_

_Find out in my next chapters. I will update as soon as possible. Thanks everyone._

_Love Always, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	27. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Bella POV

I had tears streaming done my face as I attacked my friends and family. I didn't want to do it but I had too. I finished tearing up Laurent and saw Edward and the rest of the Cullen's. They were staring at my flat black eyes and growling frame. Edward stepped up and I couldn't stop myself from attacking him but I could speak for myself. "Edward go. Go and take your family away. I cant control.." I trailed off. Edward had pain in his eyes.

I kept fighting then I dropped to my knees as I felt a horrible pain in my head. I held my head in my hands. _"Get your flute out. Use it. Kill them all."_ A voice said. "Get out of my head!" I yelled. But she commanded. I took it out and before I played I said, "Run Edward. Take your family and run." They started backing up a little and I played. Soon everyone was on the ground, calm. Then I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye. "Good job, Bella." She said. Mariah Beat. She ran into the forest and I followed.

"I am going to kill you now." I growled. "How? I can just command you to do whatever I want." She said. Then we both got into a crouch and pounced.

Neither of us used our abilities. And I was getting really hurt because of my human qualities. Then Mariah bit my upper arm. Oh no she didn't. That would become a scar. And so I took the time while she was biting me to bite her. But on the neck and I ripped her head off. Then Mariah Beat was dead.

----------------------------------------------------------

_I know it was super super super short. But it had to be because Mariah Beat is dead! What do you think is going to happen next chapter?_

_Thank You Everyone._

_Please Review._

_Love Always, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	28. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Bella POV

She is dead. She is finally dead. I dropped to my knees and screamed as a horrible pain went through me. Then it stopped the curse is gone. I stood up and felt really lightheaded. But I didn't care I have to go help the others. I looked myself over quickly and was scared. I had bruises everywhere and bite marks all over my arms. My ankle felt broken, I was extremely tired, and seemed paler than normal. I closed my eyes as tears ran down my cheeks and ran back out to the clearing.

Edward POV

I just finished up throwing the pieces of Alec into the fire. I looked around at my family. Carsile and Esme were fighting some guards, and Alice and Jasper were fighting Caius. Emmett and Rosalie were also fighting guards. Where is Bella? I kept looking around for her and then I saw her come into the clearing. And I felt pained by the look of her. She had bruises everywhere and bite marks all over her arms. Her ankle was bent a little and she seemed a lot paler than normal. She had tears streaming down her cheeks as her eyes rested on two people. The fire red haired vampire and Becca.

"We thought you were never going to approach us." The red haired said. Bella growled and they all circled each other. "Yeah, Bells. You are always running away." Becca said. Bella growled again. "Let me just say this is the day that Victoria and Becca will die." Bella said. Bella's voice sounded weak. So the red haired one is Victoria. "And why is that?" Victoria asked. "You know why. Victoria you changed me and then regret it. So you ambushed me that day. And Becca you are a bitch. And you will always be a bitch. You don't give a shit about anyone but yourself." Bella growled. Victoria changed her? They all growled at each other.

Bella POV

"Bella. You are to much of an angel to actually kill us. But wouldn't you rather have us kill you? I mean you were beat and raped by your father. Ambushed by Victoria and then left me. You were made to stop singing and went to the Voultri where you stayed there and they kept you because of the curse." Becca stopped for a second. She knew about the curse? "Then you escaped and went to the Cullen's. And they only took you in because they felt sorry for you. Same with Edward. He doesn't love you nor will he ever will." Victoria said. I closed my eyes, shook my head and said, "You are lying." They both laughed.

"We are not lying. Why would Edward want a dirty scumbag like you?" Becca asked. I was not sure what to believe but either way I am getting my revenge. "I don't know what to believe. But either way I am getting my revenge on you." I growled. Then I lunged and they both lunged and I saw Edward starting to come over. I put down my shield and thought to him, 'Edward, don't come over. This is between me and Becca. I will be alright. You take care of someone else.' Then I put my shield back. And I bit Victoria so Becca yelled, "I command you to stay still." A command. It is good that I killed the witch. And I don't have the curse anymore. But I froze myself. To make it look like I still had the curse because I have a plan.

------------------------------------------

_What did you think of it? I hoped ya'll liked it. Can you guess what is going to happen next chapter? Thanks for everything._

_Oh and thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. :]_

_Please Review._

_Peace, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	29. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Bella POV**

**Victoria came running at me. And I tried not to smile as she came to stand next to me. She lifted her hands to inflict some sort of pain on me but she didn't get a chance too. Because I ripped her head off. Finally Victoria is gone. Maybe this is my lucky day. First Mariah, then Victoria. Maybe Becca too.**

**Becca stared at me in shock. "I command you to stop." She said. But I kept walking toward her. "I command you to stay still." She said louder. But I didn't. Then I stopped right in front of her and whispered in her ear, "I killed the witch. The curse is gone." Her eyes widened and she stepped back. "It is your turn Rebecca." I whispered. And then I ran at her she kicked my ribs while I bit into her neck and tore her head off. **

**Victoria = executed**

**Mariah = executed**

**Rebecca = executed**

**I smiled happily. I finally won. I finally killed all of my enemies. I put all their bodies in the fire and looked around. Carsile and Esme had five guards surrounding them, Alice and Jasper were just finishing off Caius. Emmett and Rosalie had about eight guards going after them and my love, Edward. He was fighting Jane. Then I heard his scream as he fell to his knees. I swear my dead heart broke at the sound of his ear piercing scream. I put my hand on my stomach to keep my ribs together. Then I closed my eyes and pushed my shield around all the Cullen's along with the everyone else. It seemed the only ones dead were Laurent. Who I killed.. And the Roman coven.**

**Then I pulled out my flute. Anyone under my shield wouldn't be able to hear me playing. That is my point. I was losing energy fast so I put my flute to my mouth and started playing.**

**Edward POV**

**I was on the ground screaming from Jane's ability when it just stopped. I looked around to see Bella standing across the clearing with a very concentrated face on. She was putting her shield around us. Then she picked up her flute and started playing. And I watched as everyone on the Voultri's side fell to the ground. **

**All of us got up and started ripping their bodies to shreds.**

**Bella POV**

**I play and watched as everyone ripped them to shreds. I hardly had any energy left. Then I couldn't play anymore I stopped. And at least they were throwing the last body into the fire. I stumbled a little bit but held myself up. I stopped the shield on them and it returned back to just me. After they finished they all stared at me with happy/pained/adored/amazed expressions. Then Edward ran over to me. "We did it." I whispered in his ear as we embraced. "Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded and said, "Yeah. Just some bruises, bites, my ankle and ribs seems broken. But that's it." I said. Edward eyes widened as he said, "Bella. You were almost killed." And I smiled and said, "But Edward I fought the witch."**

**He stared at me petrified wondering what happened. "I killed her. She is gone. So is Victoria and Becca. We can finally have our happy ending." I squealed. "Bella, do you feel alright?" Edward asked. "Why?" I asked. "Well because you know what could happen after you killed the witch." He said. I nodded and said, "I feel fine. I am just really tired and a little light headed."**

**Edward grabbed my arm he was about to say something but I interrupted him. "Edward. I used a lot of my powers today. I am fine." I said. "Now can we please go back to the house?" I asked. "Bella, is something bothering you?" Rosalie asked. "No." I lied. "Now lets go back to the house. I am in need of a shower." I said quickly. And started running. In truth something was bothering me. What Becca and Victoria said. Did the Cullen's really feel sorry for me? And I was in a lot of pain. I could start to hear them catching up. Black spots started to dance in my vision before I hit the ground and my world went black.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**How did ya'll like it? And before you give me any bad reviews let me say THAT BELLA IS NOT DEAD! I wouldn't do that. Because I hate stories that take away the main character. And there is still a lot to come. I hope you liked it. Thanks everyone.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_

_**Love, Vanessa**_

_**(Vanessa Cullen 17)**_


	30. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Edward POV

After Bella took off we all chased after her. Something is not right. We all kept running but then I stopped when I saw someone laying on the ground. Bella. I ran over to her and shook her but she didn't move. Everyone then saw Bella and started sobbing. Carsile came over and examined Bella.

"She isn't dead." He continued, "She is in a deep sleep." If I could cry I would be right now. We took Bella back to the house and put her on the living room couch. We thanked everyone and they left. My family were all doing research on how to get Bella back and all I did was sit with her. Sitting with my beloved.

________________________________________

Bella POV

I opened my eyes and looked around. Everything was white. And when I saw everything. I mean EVERYTHING. It was starting to creep me out. "Hello young one." I heard. I gasped and turned around. "Who are you? Where am I?" I asked. He smiled. "My name is Robert. You are in between dimensions." Robert said. "In between dimensions?" I asked. He nodded and said, "Yes. When you die you either go to heaven or hell. You my dear would most definitely go to heaven." "But I am a monster." I stated. "No, Isabella you are not. You would be dead if I didn't save you fast enough though." Robert said.

"Why did you save me?" I asked. "Because you are the chosen one." Robert said. "What?" I asked. "The Chosen One. The Chosen One shall rid the world of evil creatures. Shall protect us all for eternity. She shall always put others before herself. Even if she has a horrible life." Robert continued, "I have been watching over you. You are supposed to have the most power. Of all beings. And I am finally going to let you have that power." He said. "What power?" I asked.

"You are a vampire. Along with that you are also going to be a werewolf, a witch, and a shape shifter. And an angel." Robert said. "But what do I do with these powers? What do they mean? Do I change?" I asked.

"Vampires have abilities. Isabella you are going to get a new ability." He said. "What is it?" I asked. "To have all the abilities in the world." Robert explained. Wow.

"Your werewolf part will change you into a werewolf of course. You will know and have all powers and spell of a witch. And you may shape-shift into any animal you want." Robert said. "And finally the angel. Your angel part will always be there. You will become more beautiful, have wings, and a halo. You will always have your wings and halo but you can make them disappear when you wish." He said.

"Wow. Will there be anything different about me? Besides the beautiful part." I asked. "Yes, my dear. You shall have a different scent. One of all kinds. And your eyes." He said. "My eyes?" I asked. "Yes. You will have multiple colors in your eyes. Gold for vampire. Brown for your human and werewolf color. Black for witch. And silver for angel." He said. "Wow." I said. "Yes. You may live your life happily with your mate. But if I am in need of you it will be like you are going in a vision your eyes will glaze over and you will see me." He continued, "Now, I will give you your gifts."

________________________________________

Edward POV

It has been 3 days and we cant find anything to help get Bella back. Everyday though she seems to change. Getting more beautiful. And she has the shine. I don't know how to explain it. Then Bella's eyes opened and she sat up. I gasped as I saw the beautiful white wings on her back, the halo on top of her head, and her eyes. Her eyes so full of color. A smidge of gold, brown, black, and silver.

I don't know what happened to Bella. But she is beautiful.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You didn't see that one coming did you? Its okay. Because I didn't either. Lol._

_I hope you liked it. I will update as soon as possible._

_PLEASE REVIEW._

_Thanks For Everything._

_Peace, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_

_P.S. What do you think is going to happen next? So many twists in the upcoming chapter. :]_


	31. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Bella POV

I stared into Edward's eyes and he stared into mine. "Bella." He whispered running his face across my cheek. "Edward." I whispered. And stopped short at the sound of my voice. It was even more musical then before. After I said his name, as I confirm nation I was awake everyone was in the room. All staring at me with happiness/excited/confused/amazed expressions. "Bella, what happened to you?" Edward asked. "How did you wake up?" Carsile asked.

"Ok well.. This might sound a little crazy.. Can you help me sit up first?" I asked. Edward helped me sit on the couch. I was still swore from laying for so long and my injuries were healing. "Thank you." I said.

Then I went on to explaining everything to them. They never interrupted all they would do is stare at me and listen.

"The Chosen One.." Edward mumbled. "I think I have heard of that legend." Carsile said. Emmett said, "Not a legend anymore." We all nodded. I stood up not caring of the little pain I was in and walked over to the window.

It was sunny out today and as I closed my eyes and I tear ran down my cheek the weather changed to rainy. I sighed, controlling the weather. Edward came over and put his hand around my waist. And then I felt a tingling feeling in my body. Then thoughts came into my head but not my own.

_I cant believe this is happening. I want the best for Bella. I love her so much, I am just happy I didn't lose her. Isn't it a little much for one person to handle? She is even prettier than me, I have to admit. I hope Bella will be okay. More shopping trips now. I cant believe it. Bella is so powerful._

I dropped to the ground with my hand in my hands. "Get out of my head." I shouted. Tears rolled down my cheeks. Then my eyes glazed over and I was back too the white place with Robert.

"Isabella. You have the power to control your abilities. Just push it back." He said. I nodded and tried and it worked. "Thank you." I said. He smiled and I smiled back. Then I came back to earth.

"Bella?" Edward asked. "Sorry.. That was Robert. He just taught me how to keep my abilities in check." I said. They nodded not really knowing what to say. "I think I am going to go hunting." I said. "I will go with you." Edward said. So we both ran off.

Edward wouldn't stop staring at my wings and my halo. "Stop." I mumbled. "What?" He asked. "Stop it." I said louder. "Stop what, love?" He asked. "You keep staring at my wings and halo." I said. "I am sorry, love. I just cant get over how beautiful you are." Edward said. And we kissed.

------------------------------------------------------------

_What did ya'll think of that chapter?? Lol. I hope you liked it. I still have future plans for upcoming chapters. Thanks._

_Please Review._

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	32. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Bella POV

When we got back to the house I sat down on the couch and closed my eyes. I decided to make it rain. So I could only hear the pitter patter of the raindrops hitting the roof. I felt a hand grab my hand. I didn't have to open my eyes to know it was Edward. Then Emmett ran into the room. "Come on lets go fight. Or play Xbox. I am bored." He whined. I shook my head. "Please." Emmett whined. I just shook my head again.

"C'mon Bella you just don't want to play cause you know I can get your butt. You don't want to lose. Maybe I will go easy on you." He said. My angry was flaring up. How dare he? I opened my eyes and growled, "Emmett McCarthy Cullen shut your mouth right now or you wont ever be able to speak again." He looked so scared. I groaned and closed my eyes again. I heard him leave the room. "I'm sorry." I mumbled. I got up and ran to our meadow.

I sat down in the grass and Edward sat next to me. I didn't care that I was sitting in the rain. "Bella, Love. Can you make it sunny?" He asked. I sighed and changed it to sunny. "Edward do you think my personality has changed?" I asked. He looked at me confused. "No. Bella you are just under a lot of stress. Being the Chosen One and everything." He said. I sighed and laid down. "Edward. I cant do it. I cant save the world." I said. "Bella you can. Don't doubt yourself. And I will always be here for you." He responded. I smiled at him. "I will never have peace again. This is the only place we can." I said, saddened.

"Don't worry Bella. And you didn't mean to get angry at Emmett. It just happened. You were just changed into the Chosen One. So you aren't the most controlled with your emotions yet." He said. I nodded but then some memories came into my head.

"_You don't deserve to live." Charlie yelled. He threw me against the fridge. "I cant believe I am actually letting you stay here." He said. "Well that is only because you use me as your fucking chew toy." I spat. I stopped talking back after that night._

I shivered and another memory came.

"_You don't deserve to live." Becca yelled. I closed my eyes saddened. "You are a dirty slut. You were beat and rapped by your own father." She screamed. "Back off." I said, eyes still closed. Even with my eyes closed I knew she was furious. "Back of? Why should I? How many huge secrets are you keeping from me, Isabella?" She sneered. _

Another popped in.

"_I never should have changed you. You don't deserve to live." Victoria sneered. "After I did it I knew I made a mistake. So I have to take it back." She growled. And we lunged._

I shivered again and the last memory popped into my head.

"_Isabella, eat now!" Aro yelled. He was pushing a human into my face. Trying to make me drink. I shook my head. It is good I am immune to human blood or I wouldn't of been able to dodge that command. "But you are suppose too." He mumbled then yelled, "I command you to drink now." I just stood there staring at him. "The only reason we have not killed you is because of your power." He said, then sighed. "Fine, Isabella. When the times comes it will be either living or dieing. So soon enough I know you will drink." He said and walked off. I would never drink a human. And I don't care whether I live nor die. Was all I thought._

I flinched as I saw all those memories again. Each person had said the exact same thing, that I don't deserve to live. And maybe I don't. I stood up angrily. I heard Edward saying my name but I couldn't respond. I made a fireball in my hand maybe I could kill myself. Then my eyes glazed over and I saw Robert. "No!" He yelled. "Why would you try to do such a thing, Isabella?" He screamed. "I don't deserve to live." I said in a monotone voice. Robert closed and his eyes and shook his head. He then opened them and said, "Why would you think that?" I showed him the few memories. After he looked at me with pain in his eyes.

He was about to speak but I yelled, "Stop! Don't feel sorry for me. I don't want pity. I want out of this life." I yelled. And pulled myself back down to earth. But then I started to lose control. My eyes were closed.

Fire shot out of both of my hands. Thoughts were coming at me from unknown places. I could feel all the thoughts of every werewolf on the planet. I could feel the magic of the witches. I felt myself being lifted in the air and everything surrounding me. I opened my eyes in a flash as I heard someone.

I turned to see Edward and the rest of the Cullen's watching me scared. Seeing my eyes opened they gasped. And I knew why. My eyes had turned dark red. Edward stepped forward and said, "Please Bella. Don't do this. What is wrong?" I didn't answer him. "Bella I love you." He whispered. I still didn't answer him. Just then my eyes glazed over and I turned to see Robert standing there, fuming. "Isabella Marie Swan Vampire Werewolf Witch Angel Voultri Angel Hale stop this instant." I stared at him confused, when did I get such a long name? He answered my question, "I am not sure. I just thought it would be more powerful putting it together." He chuckled and I laughed with him.

"But Bella stop. Seriously. Everyone is worried about you. Edward loves you. And the world needs you." He said. "Why?" I asked. "Bella take a look at this." He said. And I saw the future.

_Werewolves, witches, and vampires fighting. No one winning. The human population ending. The world ending. No one wins._

I gasped. "The only way for that not to happen is for you to stay alive." He said. "But how does that happen? When?" I asked. "Bella, you need to go take down Aro. I know you possibly don't want too. But he did escape with some others during the fight. And he will rebuild and make more vampires if you don't stop him." Robert said. I gasped and said, "But Aro is part of the royal family. He is in charge. Who would rule if he doesn't?" I asked, terrified. Robert laughed and said, "You silly." Then he showed me the future.

_I was sitting on the throne with Edward on my side. Everyone was here. Witches, werewolves, and vampires. And they were all getting along. Edward kissed my cheek as we watched them all interact. "I am glad I finally made you my wife." He said. I smiled. Just then some guy came in the room calling attention. "As you know they got married this early morning, which is why you are all still here." He said, pointing to us. "So I would like to announce proper names. Mr. Cullen." He said. And Edward stood up. "All mystical creatures I would like to introduce. King Edward Anthony Mason Cullen Voultri." He said._

_Then Edward gave a smile and sat down. "And you all possible remember Princess Isabella?" He asked. There were nods from the crowd. "Well she is back. Here is Queen Isabella Marie Swan Cullen Voultri, the Chosen one." He said. And I stood up giving a slight wave and made my way to the podium. I looked super nervous._

The vision ended and I looked at Robert in astonishment. I couldn't get it through my head. I taking over. Me being called Queen Isabella Marie Swan Cullen Voultri, the Chosen One. Cullen? And that means I must marry Edward! I slight smile came upon my face and Robert smiled back. "Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded. And I felt myself going back to earth.

I was still in the air. The powers exhausted me. I stopped everything and fell to the ground. Of course, Edward caught me. "Bella?" He asked. "I don't deserve to live." I mumbled before I went unconscious.

_______________________________________________________________________

_What did ya'll think?!?!!? I love the showing the future part!!! Lol. Love you all._

_Please Review!!!!_

_Thanks, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	33. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Bella POV

When I woke up I was in Edward's room. I saw Edward sitting on a chair next to the bed. His head in his hands. "Edward?" I whispered. He lifted his head in a flash. "Oh god, Bella. I thought I lost you." He whispered embracing me. "You never did nor will." I whispered back. Then he got down on one knee and reached into his back to pull out a little box. Oh my god!

"Isabella Marie Swan you have definitely had a hard life. Things had always went wrong. And today I had thought I lost you forever. You wouldn't believe the broken feeling that went through me. I love you and will always love you. I would never be able to live if anything ever happened to you. You are my sun and my moon. I will always need you to live. So Bella will you marry me?" He asked. Tears of joy were flowing down my cheeks. "Yes!" I screamed. Edward slid the engagement ring onto my finger. And then the rest of the family came in hearing of our engagement.

They congratulated us and embraced us. We were all so happy. Then I remembered what I still have to do. Take down the Voultri.

I was take out of my thoughts by Alice yelling, "I am totally planning the wedding!" We all laughed at her enthusiasm. Then my eyes glazed over and I saw Robert.

"When?" I asked. He just stared at nothing for a moment then said, "Now. You have to leave now. But congratulations." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes. "What is my excuse for leaving?" I asked. "Just say you have to take care of something. And if they ask what that is just say, 'I am the chosen one.'" I nodded. Then I came back down to earth.

"I am terribly sorry but I have to leave." I said. Everyone looked at me. "Where? Why?" Edward asked. "Robert told me I had too. I wont be gone long. I am the Chosen One." I said. "Stay here. I will be back as soon as I can. I will call you on my way back. Bye everyone. And I will soon you soon, my fiancé." I said, and kissed Edward. He smiled a crooked smile and I ran off. As fast as I could go. So I could get this done and over with.

**_______________________________________________**

_I know it is short but what did you think?!?!? There is still more to come. Lol. I hope ya'll liked it! Thanks for everything. You are all the best._

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	34. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Bella POV

I finally made I too Italy! It didn't take that long though. Only about 15 minutes, using all my strength. I walked into the castle like I live there. Well I used too. I walked in and about 4 guards came after me but I used my shield to push them off. And I walked in to the thrown room to see Aro pacing back and forth.

He looked freaked out when he saw me and started to back away. I shook my head. "No you don't." I said. I grabbed his arm. "Aro, you can not be trusted to rule. So I will be taking over." I said. He got out of my grasp and started running. There is no way Aro would survive. I grabbed him again. I held him by his robe. "Listen. I am sorry but either way you are going to be eliminated." I growled. Then he bit me shoulder! He bit me! You little rat! I screamed out and dropped him. "How dare you!" I yelled. I grabbed my shoulder and ran after him again. This time I wasn't going to talk just get to the killing.

Alice POV

I cant believe Bella and Edward are finally getting married! And I get to plan the wedding! I was just wondering what kind of mission Robert sent Bella on. And did it have to be right now! We have to start planning. Edward was pacing around the living room. He was so worried about Bella. He kept asking me to search but I couldn't find anything. Then a vision hit me.

_Bella was holding Aro by his robe. Bella yelled, "Listen. I am sorry but either way you are going to be eliminated." She growled. Then he bit her shoulder. Bella looked murderous. She screamed out and dropped Aro. "How dare you!" Bella yelled. Aro started running away. Bella grabbed her shoulder._

Then I came out of the vision. Edward had saw the vision too. And he look as murderous as Bella had been that she had been hurt. We all feared for her safety. So we all started running to Italy. Hopefully we are not too late.

Bella POV

I got the fire out of my hand and shot it at Aro. Then he was dead. Finally. My shoulder hurt like hell. Stupid Aro. I walked out to see a couple guards there. "Aro is dead. I am the new leader." I said. They all nodded. "Go send out invitations for people to meet me. For all vampires, werewolves, and witches." I said. They nodded again and left to get to work. Then the guy I saw from the vision came over. "Your majesty what is your name?" He asked. "Isabella Marie Swan." I said. "Then you shall now be Queen Isabella Marie Swan Voultri, the Chosen One." He said. I smiled and asked, "What is your name?" "Ryan. I basically am your secretary." He said. I nodded.

Then my eyes glazed and I saw Robert. "Mission completed." I said. Robert smiled. "You did great." He said happily. We embraced. Then he sent me back to earth.

"Queen Isabella?" Ryan asked. "Oh, sorry. Can you go help with the invitations?" I asked. He nodded and left. I decided it would be tomorrow. Well everyone would arrive tomorrow. I went to the little hospital and wrapped gauze around the bite, because venom was still leaking. Then I walked out to the foyer to see all of the Cullen's standing there. "Your alive!" Alice yelled and hugged me. "Ya?" I said confused. "Alice had a vision of Aro biting you.. It looked like you were losing." Edward said, and kissed me.

"Well he just bit me and then I set him on fire." I said. Carsile was about to say something when Ryan ran up. "Queen Isabella!" He yelled. "Queen Isabella?" Emmett asked. I laughed a nervous laugh. "Yes, Ryan?" I asked. "What time?" He asked. "Um.. Have them arrive in the early morning and it will began around evening." I said. "No problem, Queen Isabella." He said and ran to tell the others.

I turned back to the Cullen's. "Um.. See my mission was to kill Aro and become the leader. So I did. Now I am Queen Isabella Marie Swan Voultri. And tomorrow I am inviting all vampires, witches, and werewolves up because I am not only the leader of the Voultri but of all mystical creatures." I said nervously. All of their jaws dropped in astonishment.

______________________________________________________

_OMG!! What did everyone think?!?!!?? What do you think is going to happen next????? Thank you everyone for reading. Again there is still more to go!!! Thanks._

_PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEREVIEW!!!!!!_

_Thanks, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	35. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Bella POV

"Holey shit!" Emmett yelled. I was waiting for Esme to yell at him for the language but she was to astonished to do so. "Wait so what is going to happen then?" Alice asked. "This is my castle. And I would like to all to stay here with me.. And…well.. I..um.." I stuttered, not knowing how to say it. "What, love?" Edward asked putting his arm around my waist. "When do you want to get married?" I asked. "Whenever you want." He said. "Um.. Would tomorrow morning be alright?" I asked. Edward nodded. "Tomorrow morning?!? How can I get everything done by then?" Alice yelled.

"I will have my guards help you. Sandy, Aang, Anne, David and Lisa come now!" I yelled. They were all there on the spot. "Hello. You are all to help Miss Alice with whatever she needs." I said. They nodded. "Go ahead, Alice." I said. "Okay. I need David and Aang to get loads of animal and human blood for the wedding so people can drink. Lisa I want you to decorate the throne room with flowers and ribbons. You should know what to do. And Sandy help everyone else with the invitations." Alice said. And they all started to go do what they needed to do. "Wait, Lisa!" I yelled. "Yes, Queen Isabella?" She asked. "Tell Ryan about all of this, will ya?" I asked. She nodded and said, "Of course." And ran off.

Then Alice said, "Carsile, Edward, Emmett, and Jazzy need to go get suits. Esme and Rosalie I have your gowns along with mine and Bella's." The boys left and Alice grabbed her backpack and said, "I thought I might need them." I laughed. Alice is always prepared.

My wedding dress was beautiful I could not get over it. We put it away in my bedroom. Same with the girls. And the boys. Then Ryan ran up to me, "Everyone has been sent out, Queen Isabella." I smiled. "Good. Now please show the Cullen's to their bedrooms. Each for the couples. One for Jasper and Alice. One for Emmett and Rosalie. And one for Carsile and Esme. Edward sleeps in my room." I told him. He nodded and ran off. I walked into the throne room to see it was beautifully decorated. "Wow, Lisa." I said. She ran over to me. "Thanks." She said.

Then David and Aang walked into the room carrying bowels of blood. "Make sure you know which one is which." I said. They nodded and started organizing them on the table. I left the room and walked upstairs to make sure everyone was in their room's. After checking I walked into my room. Edward was on the bed. "Hello, love." He said. "Hi." I said, and laid down next to him. "Some day, huh?" He asked. "Yeah." I laughed. "I cant wait to make you a Cullen." He said. "I cant wait to make you a Voultri." I said. He stared at me confused.

"Edward. I am Queen. You are going to be getting married to me. So your going to be King Edward." I said. His eyes widened. "I kind of forgot about that." He mumbled. "Don't worry about it. I am going to take care of most of the things. And I will always be with you." I said. We kissed and just laid in thought.

_____________________________________________________________

In the morning, Edward went to Carsile and Esme's room where all the boys will be. While all the girls came to my room. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were all getting their dresses on. I didn't put mine on yet. "I need to go check on something I will be right back." I said and slid out the door before they could say anything.

I was walking toward the thrown room when Ryan came up to me. "Everyone is in there. I am going to be the priest." He said. I nodded and he walked in. I heard him to everyone, "I am glad you all gathered here today. My name is Ryan I am the secretary and for today the priest of the Queen's. As you all know Aro was eliminated. So for today the Queen is going to get married. This early morning. Then after that I will announce whole royal names." He said. Then I walked into my room and got my dress on.

______________________________________________________________

After the girls did my hair and make-up I was ready. Carsile was going to be walking me down the isle. The wedding was about to begin. Edward walked down the isle with Esme. At the end they embraced then Esme went to the side and Edward stood beside Ryan.

Then Jasper and Alice walked down together. After them went Rosalie and Emmett. Carsile linked arms for me. "Are you ready, my dear?" He asked. I smiled at him. Carsile was definitely like a father to me. Me real father could go suck eggs for all I care. "Yes, dad." I said. He smiled hugely and his eyes lit up. It made me happy to see him happy. We started to walk down the isle. I smiled at everyone watching us. I was so happy that everyone could be here together.

Carsile kissed my hand at the end of the isle then went to stand next to his wife while I stood across Edward. He smiled my favorite crooked smile. Ryan started, "Everyone we are gathered here today for the marriage of Edward Anthony Mason Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan." I heard a couple of people gasp at the sigh of my name. And I looked out but couldn't find who made the noise. "Edward has written his own vows." Ryan said.

Edward said, "Bella you entered my life like a star shooting across the sky. There were no warnings. Once I met you it was like love at first sight. I would look into your hypnotizing chocolate brown eyes and never come back out. You are so dazzling it makes it hard to breathe. Once I started falling for you Isabella. There was no going back. You have a hard past. And hopefully this will finally be your happily ever after you always dreamed of. I love you, Bella."

There was tons of aww's coming from everyone. "That was beautiful, Edward." I said. He kissed me on the cheek. "And Isabella has decided to sing a song as her vows." Ryan said. My family looked at me in confusion. I forgot to tell anyone this, oh well. I walked over to the mic and said, "I love you Edward with my sole. This one is for you." I smiled and began my song.

_I Love you_

_Oh, I love you_

_Without you I would die_

_My non beating heart would lie_

_Untouched_

_Without you I wouldn't live_

_I am so positive_

_That I would die without you_

_I love you_

_Oh, I love you_

_I was not so happy_

_Until I met you_

_You turned my world around_

_You changed my views on everything_

_And as I stand here today_

_All I can think is.._

_I love you_

_Oh, I love you_

_Before you I was ready to give up_

_But now that I have you with me_

_I am ready for anything_

_You dazzle me in each and everyway_

_You surprise me with everything you say_

_As soon as I saw you it was love at first sight_

_And I knew because I love you_

_I couldn't keep my eyes off of you_

_I loved to watch you_

_I would analyze you all the time_

_Your gorgeous bronze hair_

_Your memorizing gold eyes_

_I told myself I would never find anyone_

_But oh and I am so wrong_

_You are my soul mate_

_We were meant to be_

_And I will always love you_

_No matter what_

_I love you _

_Oh, I love you_

_No matter what.._

_I love you_

_Oh, I love you_

_Very much…._

I finished the song and everybody applauded. I felt like I was at one of my concerts. I walked back down to Edward. We held hands. "Alice, the rings please." Ryan said. Alice handed us the rings and stepped back. "I, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen will love and cherish Isabella Marie Swan for eternity." Edward said, and slid the ring on my finger. I smiled. "And I, Isabella Marie Swan shall love and cherish Edward Anthony Mason Cullen for eternity." I said, and slid the ring on his finger. "Then I, Ryan Voultri. Pronounce Edward Anthony Mason Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. You may now kiss the bride." Ryan said. Then Edward and I kissed. And everyone clapped.

There was a short intermission. Between everything. I had to change into a different dress. It was a light tanish, whiteish color. With flowers going down the sides. (PICTURE ON THE BOTTOM OF MY PROFILE) Edward kept the tuxedo on. Everyone sat back down. And Ryan went up to the podium. "Everyone you have all witnessed this beautiful wedding and now is time for the crowning." He said. Edward went and sat down in his thrown chair. Ryan put this crown on his head. "I now pronounce King Edward Anthony Mason Cullen Voultri." Ryan said and sounded out of breath. I giggled.

I walked over and sat down in my thrown. "Does anyone remember Princess Isabella?" Ryan asked. There were nods from everyone. "Well this is her." He said. All their eyes widened and I gave a small smile. Ryan put the crown on my head and said, "I now pronounce Queen Isabella Marie Swan Cullen Voultri, The Chosen One." Everybody's eyes bugged at more. "And now, Queen Isabella will give a speech." Ryan said. And I walked up to the podium nervously.

"Hello everyone. I am glad we can all get together with it being a war. I am the Chosen One. I bring piece between all. I am part vampire, werewolf, witch, and angel. I am the most powerful being on this planet." I said. "I had a very horrible human life. No, I am not going into details. But in my life it seemed that whenever something right come along something would ruin it. I was changed into a vampire on purpose. But after I roamed the land not really knowing what I was or any of the details. Then I came upon another vampire. We became great friends. We also started a career as singers together. Until she betrayed me. I left and basically became a nomad until I decided to go to the Voultri. No one wanted me that is why I went." I paused and looked around nervously.

Then I continued, "When I got there I was cursed by a witch. For no reason except the fact that she hated vampires. Which she shouldn't. We should all get along. So with the curse I was commanded to stay in the castle. I couldn't get out. And I became the Princess Of Voultria. One day I finally escaped and met the Cullen's. The Cullen's consist of Carsile and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett, and my love, Edward. They don't want to be monsters. So they are vegetarians, they drink animal blood. As do I. I enjoyed my life there. Until a war had begun. Between vampires, and witches." I said. I closed my eyes thinking back.

Then I said, "We won of course or we wouldn't be here. But in the end I was almost killed. But I was saved and became the Chosen One. If I didn't have my families help I don't know if I would be here today. But that war didn't need to happen. So many lives didn't need to be lost. We could have all just lived peacefully. But no, that didn't happen. And here we are today. My marriage to Edward is one of the best things that has ever happened to me. And I promise to be the best leader I can be. My world is going to be different. This castle is not just for vampires anymore. It is for all mystical creatures. We need to all get along. To have peace. Thank you." I said and sat down.

_________________________________________________________

_OMG WHAT DID YOU ALL THINK!?????!!!!!?? Lol. Love you all._

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_

_PLEASE REIVEW!!_

_P.S. you wont see the twist in the next chapter or the one after. Lol._


	36. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Bella POV

Everyone seemed to agree with me for which I was thankful. "You did great, Love." Edward whispered. I smiled at him. Then Ryan said, "That ends our ceremonies today. Queen Isabella?" I nodded and stood up again. "As I said before this castle is for all types of mystical creatures now. But of course only some may live here. Meaning Edward and I, my family. And of course the guard. That is all. But anyone may come here when they wish. Visit, talk, whatsoever. But there is one more thing we need more guards. So if you would like to become a guard please grab a robe from the closet in the hall and enter here in about 10 minutes. We will see you one at a time. Thank you. And I hope for peace." I said.

They all started leaving and my family and I ran around the room picking up. After that I sat down in my chair and Edward had left to his room because he thought this should be up too me, even though I would rather have him here. Ryan came up to me. "Queen Isabella. Where do Sandy, Lisa, David, Aang and me fit in? You didn't say we could live here." He said sadly. "Smile Ryan. You and everyone else is still living here. I did mention you." I said. He looked at me confused. I smiled. "Let me repeat the line. But of course only some may live here. Meaning Edward and I, my family. And of course the guard. That is all." I said. "Are we the guard?" He asked. "No, of course not. You all are family." I said. And his smile was huge and it made me so happy to see him happy.

The only people in the room were me and Ryan for making the guard. So far we have 6 people. We need at least 20, considering we already had 4 before. The next person came in. "Hello." I said. "Hello Queen Isabella." They said. The voice belonged to a lady. "And what is your name?" I asked. "Amy." She said. "Okay, Amy. Do you have any abilities?" I asked. "No ma'm. But I have extensive training. I am a really good fighter." Amy said. I liked her already. She seemed really nice.

"Okay Amy you may be a guard." I said. She bowed and said thank you.

__________________________________

The last person came into the room.

"Hello." They said. It was a male. His voice sounded a little familiar. "Hello, sir. And what is your name?" I asked. "Char-Charles." He stumbled. That was odd. "Okay Charles. Do you have any abilities?" I asked. "I can transport and am immune to human blood." He said. "Really?" I asked fascinated. I had not heard of it any where else than from I. "Yes." He responded. "Alright. You may join, Charles." I said. And he left.

"He was different." I said to Ryan. "He was odd. Something about him isn't right." Ryan said. "Oh Ryan he seems fine." I responded. "Queen Isabella you cant trust everyone. Did you notice the way he stumbled over his name? Vampires don't stumble." He said. I just shook my head and said, "If you think he is bad than watch him for me." Then I walked out of the room. I saw Edward waiting in the hall. He hadn't noticed me yet. I went and bowed in front of him. "Obey, King Edward." I said. Edward chuckled and I laughed with him and stood to my feet.

"How was it?" He asked. "Boring for the most part." I said. Edward raised his eyebrow but I said nothing. Edward and I went to our room where we were both immediately hit with another sent of a vampire. And I knew the scent. Charles. I walked around the room seeing what he touched. I also noticed he touched my photo album. How could he not think that we wouldn't notice this? "Someone was here. I don't recognize the scent." He said. "Well I do. Stay here, I will be right back." I said. And Edward listened for once.

I walked out into the hall where I saw Ryan talking to Sandy. Then Charles walked by. I stopped him and said, "What were you doing in my room?" I noticed Ryan and Sandy were looking our way now. "I can be in your room if I want too." Charles said. My eyes widened. "Excuse me. Do you know who you are talking too?" I asked. "Yes. And frankly I don't care." Charles responded. I turned to see Ryan and Sandy running over but then Charles grabbed my arm. "Let go of me." I yelled. By then almost everyone in the castle came down but before we could do anything we weren't there anymore. I screamed from an awful pain and then we teleported.

______________________________________________________________

Ryan POV

I was talking to Sandy when I saw Queen Isabella come down but I just kept talking to Sandy. Then Charles walked past her and Queen Isabella stopped him and said, "What were you doing in my room?" He was in her room! Oh I knew he was trouble. "I can be in your room if I want too." Charles responded. My eyes widened. He just disrespected the Queen. "Excuse me. Do you know who you are talking too?" She asked. "Yes. And frankly I don't care." Charles said. When he said that I started running towards them, Sandy with me. Charles grabbed her arm and my anger fumed.

"Let go of me." Queen Isabella yelled. From that yell basically everyone in the castle came in. I saw the Cullen's. They were all running to Queen Isabella, like I was. Then she screamed. It was so heart breaking. But before anyone got there her and Charles disappeared. Or they teleported.

"What happened? Where is Bella? Who is that? What is going on? Somebody tell me what is going on right now, damn it!" Edward growled. Geez, he has a temper. Well at least he cares for her. "That was Charles one of the new guards. When we first interviewed him we thought something was off but let him in anyways. I am guessing he was in your room. And then right now he yelled at the Queen and talked back to her. It was terrible. They just teleported because that is Charles power." I said. Edward looked like he would cry if he could. "Don't worry the Queen can take care of herself. But that doesn't mean we cant look." I said.

____________________________________________________________

Bella POV

We teleported to some dingy room. It was dark and stinky. Charles pushed me up against a wall and said, "I am going to keep you here." I smirked, "And how are you going to do that?" I should not have asked that because then he stabbed a huge knife through one of my wings and to the wall. So my wing was stuck there. I screamed in pain. Then he did the other one and I screamed harder. "Finally I can hear you scream again." Charles said. "What?" I whispered. "You don't remember me. I am hurt Queen Isabella." He said. I still looked at him confused and I couldn't think clearly with all the pain.

"Your name is Isabella Marie Swan. Parents of Charlie and Renee Swan. Your mother left you. And your father beat you. Because you don't deserve to live." He said. 'Don't deserve to live' I tried to remember who had said that to me. Becca? No it is not her. Victoria? No. Aro? No I saw him die. Charlie? I squinted at the figure. "Charlie?" I asked. He chuckled and said, "You get smarter every day." My eyes widened. Charlie! And he is a vampire. "What? How did you change?" I asked.

"Rebecca changed me to get revenge on you." He said. My jaw dropped. "And I don't have the ability to be immune to human blood, I just knew it would interest you. I can only teleport." He said, and dropped his hood. I took in his appearance. He looked the same as he had back then except he was paler and had blood red eyes. "Now Isabella I am now going to have my fun." He said. Then he got rid of both his and my clothes. And I clothes my eyes and gritted my teeth as he raped me yet again.

When he was done I was tired. He said he was going to go get a human to eat and would be right back. I knew I would go unconscious if my eyes closed from losing so much blood and venom so I fought to keep them open. Then my eyes glazed over and I saw Robert. "Congratulations on the-Holey Shit! What happened?" He yelled. I sat on the ground against a white wall. I breathed heavily. "Robert I was kidnapped by my blood related father. He is trying to kill me. You have to get a message to Edward for me because I am too weak to do it myself." I whispered. "What is it?" He said. "Tell Edward the exact coordinates of this ware house. Tell him the vampires name is Charlie and he is my blood related father. Tell him that the only ability he has is to teleport. Tell him to hurry." I slurred the last words. Black spots started to cover my vision. "Ok but Isabella hold on!" He said. Then I felt myself go back to earth then I went unconscious.

______________________________________________

Edward POV

I was pacing in the throne room when I heard a thought. _"Edward?" _It said. I looked around to see no one in here. _"We don't have time for this. Edward it is me. Remember Robert." _He said._ "Oh."_ I thought back. _"Bella told me to tell you this, I just talked to her. Listen Isabella is about 15 miles away from here in a ware house. The guy has only one power and it is to teleport. The vampires name is Charlie, he is her real blood related father. And Bella says to hurry. She just went unconscious." _He father! I was furious. _"Wait. How did she go unconscious? She is the most powerful being on the planet." _I thought. Robert replied, _"She is. But he hurt her angel wings. They are a huge part of her. And she was losing blood and venom. Now hurry." He said._

_I told everyone where to go and we started running. Hoping we aren't too late._


	37. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Bella POV

I woke up to hearing a very loud crackling sound. I blinked my eyes a couple times to see Charlie sharpening a knife. I freaked out but tried to take calming breaths. I looked around trying to find an exit. I couldn't find one. And I am too exhausted to use any big powers. There were two small windows in the corner maybe I could fit through them. Then my eyes glazed over.

_"Isabella! I told Edward he is coming! You just have to hold on." He said. "I don't know if I can." I said. "Come on you have too." He said. "Yes, but-" I stopped and screamed because a horrible pain went through my torso. "Isabella!" Robert yelled. But then he disappeared and I came back to earth._

What I saw both confused me and terrified me. There was a knife sticking out of my stomach. "What? How?" I asked. Charlie laughed an evil laugh. "I made it. Out of things you wouldn't imagine. It took me years to make. That knife can penetrate anything and anyone. I have about only 5 or so. But don't worry I am making more." He said. 5.. He has 5. Ok so the one in my stomach, my wings.. that's 3.. So right now he must be armed with 2.

I flinched at the pain in my stomach. "Why Charlie?" I asked. I had to keep him talking while I figured out a plan. "Why do you think? You look exactly like your mother! You made her leave me!" He yelled. "I don't look like her as much anymore. Do I Charlie?" I asked while looking around. "You left you were changed and have became a queen! I don't know why anyone would want you as one. You don't deserve to live. Nobody cares for you. You put to much trust in people and is betrayed by everyone." He yelled. I flinched. That is all true. But I couldn't let him get to me now.. I have other things of importance.

Then I saw a small cauldron that must be where he is making more of the knives. Why he droned on and on I focused my energy on making the cauldron trying to make it tip over. Charlie was too distracted so he didn't notice how my eyes were only aimed there. And then it tipped over. Charlie stopped talking and looked over at it. He growled. "You little rat. Look what you did." He yelled. Duh, I know what I did. At least he wont be able to make the knives. "Punishment." He said. My eyes widened. Punishment?!? Then I saw a flashback.

_"Isabella don't you are talk back to me!" Charlie yelled. "Why? You do it to me all the time, father! You don't treat me with any respect so why should I treat you with it?" I argued. "I told you not to talk back to me Isabella." He said. And started to walk toward me. "And I am telling you to back off." I said. He was fuming. He grabbed me and threw me on my bed. He ripped his and my clothes off. "Punishment time!" He yelled with an evil glint in his eyes._

I flinched and Charlie laughed. "I see you remember what punishment is." He said. I was still naked from earlier but he had put his clothes back on. So he took them off and walked over to me and said, "You have become more beautiful. Definitely better than the ugly rat you used to be. But you will never be great and I know that as do you. And let me guess, you probably already had sex with everyone in that castle right? You slut!" He said. When he was in me and started moaning I lost my temper. I got some of my strength back. I got the knifes pulled out of the wall but there were still in me. But I wasn't restrained to the wall anymore. I pushed Charlie and he fell back to the ground.

As I stood up I felt all the pain and screamed out. I looked at my wings to see they were hardly white they were covered in all my venom and blood. Same with my torso. All I could think was, 'Great! My bite marks had healed and now I get new marks! Fabulous!' Charlie got up and lunged at me and I did the same, ignoring the pain. I bit him on the shoulder and I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. But it didn't feel like his teeth. I looked over to see another knife. Charlie and I both flew back grabbing our shoulders and growled at each other.

I knew that using another ability would basically drain me but I have to do it. So I closed my eyes and tried to find the last knife he has. And I found it. In his left boot. I opened my eyes to see Charlie running at me I rolled on the ground which I screamed in pain from but got the knife from his boot and before he knew what was happening I jumped on his back and stabbed him in the heart.

**___________________________________________________________________________**

_What did everyone think?!?? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! I need to know if everyone likes this chapter!!! Thank you so very much. _

_Your Author, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_

_P.S. Please check out my other stories…._

_**Run Bella Run:**_

_**Bella Swan is a 17 year old girl, that has to deal with her own father beating her everyday. For something that isn't her fault. Bella just stands there and takes it. Nobody can help her. She needs a savior. The Cullen's are human.**_

_**Trying To Survive:**_

_**After Edward leaves Bella. She becomes a vamp. 3 years later Bella is about to jump off a cliff, to see if she can die. Edward finds her there. But doesn't recognize her because Bella can change her appearance. She goes and lives with them. But has secrets.**_

_**Meeting Up:**_

_**Bella lived in New York with her dad until he was murdered. Bella was changed into a vampire by James with some abilities. Bella hides that she is a vampire from the Cullen's while falling head over heals for Edward. She sees James again, what will happen?**_

_**Finding You:**_

_**Bella was born in the year 1660, and was turned into a half-vampire. She never met her blood-related father because he disappeared a month after she was born. Bella moves to Forks, Washington in the year of 2009 and finds things she did not expect to find.**_

_**Our Shining Moment:**_

_**This is the sequel to Finding You. Edward was worried about Bella when she didn't come home at normal time from hunting. Bella gets hurt but does not tell Edward. What happens to Bella?**_

_**Spider Girl:**_

_**I am a vampire. But I am unique. I am immune to human blood, my mind is shielded, I can see the future, I have human qualities and I can spin webs. Like Spider-man. My parents were murdered and to keep the city safe. I am going to become Spider Girl. Bella.**_

_**Secret Life Of The American Teenager:**_

_**You ever watched the abc family show? Well I love it! And I decided to make a Twilight version. There are a lot of differences though. It is an Edward and Bella story. : Thanks. All Human.... at first.**_

_**Kidnapped:**_

_**I lived with my parents until I was 8 years old when I was kidnapped. Nobody has found me and I don't think they ever will. The only plan is to escape.. Later, I am not fully human anymore not after I turned 13, when I can became intimate. Half of me died.**_

_Thanks!!!!!_


	38. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Bella POV

Charlie is dead. I killed Charlie. I killed my father. I screamed and backed away from him. I walked slowly over to my clothes and put them on flinching a lot. Real tears streamed down my cheeks from my human qualities. I covered Charlie with a dirty blanket and sat down against the wall for a second. And sobbed for what seemed, forever. Then I decided I could try to get back. I started to pile things up to the window. I smashed it open with my hand. "Goodbye Charlie." I whispered and climbed out. I screamed in pain as I crawled out I laid on the dirt ground.

I stood up carefully and looked around. We are still in Italy! I thought happily. Well that is good at least. I decided to try and teleport as far as I could to the castle. I scream a piercing scream as I teleported.

____________________________________

Edward POV

We have been trying to follow Charlie and Bella's scents. When I say we I mean me, Emmett, Rosalie, Carsile, Esme, Sandy, Ryan, and David. Alice, Jasper, Aang, and Lisa stayed at the castle.

We made it a little ways away from the castle when we couldn't smell anything meaning he teleported again. We decided to keep walking straight after a while I heard a little scream. I turned to everyone else, "Did you hear something?" I asked. They all shook their heads. Then a little ways a way we saw a shack. It screamed Bella out to me. We all gave each other hopeful glances and started running towards it. Then we all heard an ear piercing scream that made us cover our ears except me. All I could think was, that was Bella's scream.

Then we finally made it too the shack. We were trying to find the door when we noticed there wasn't one. Meaning Charlie possibly teleported to get in. I heard Emmett crack his knuckles and I looked over to see him getting ready to ram the wall. Then he ran like a bull at the wall and he ran into the building. Way to go Emmett! We all went inside the building and we scared a little of the site. There was blood and venom everywhere, that was Bella's. There was a cauldron with some type of icky liquid on the ground. But the one thing all of our eyes rested on was a sheet. We could all see the outline of someone. But who was under there?

I walked over to the sheet. My hand was shaking as I pulled it off. And sighed in relief when I saw it was Charlie. Everybody else had faces of relief also. "But wait where is Bella?" Carsile asked. We all looked around and then I saw a blood trail. I followed it with my eyes to see a window up high. It was broken. Everyone else gasped when they saw what I saw. We all went out the same way we came in and went to see the window. We saw huge things of blood and venom all over the dirt and started to follow it.

___________________________________

Bella POV

I opened my eyes and fell to the ground from all the loss of energy. I looked around to see I was at the front door of the castle. I crawled in, sobbing. I was so close to dropping dead on the ground. Then I heard a gasp. And looked up to see Jasper. He ran over to me and picked me up and hugged me. I cried in his arms as I thought of everything that happened. I had always hated my other body so dirty and now this one is too. No one should want me.

_____________________________________________________________________

_And??????? What did you think?!?!?!? Lol._

_Please Review!!!_

_Love Always, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	39. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Jasper POV

Lisa and Aang were talking to each other down the hall. While Alice tried to see the future. She was getting frustrated. She couldn't see anything. "I cant find her! I should have seen this." Alice sobbed. I let her cry into my shoulder. She felt guilty. "Alice you don't need to feel guilty this wasn't your fault." I said. She just nodded and said, "I am going to our room." And before I could say anything she was gone.

I was currently sitting on the floor of the throne room. Then I heard a door open. The front door. I walked out of the throne room and saw someone crawling on the floor. And I gasped when I recognized her. Bella! She looked awful. Both of her wings had knives in them along with her shoulder and stomach. She was bleeding venom and blood all over. I ran over to her and helped her stand up. I was frightened by her eyes. They looked sad, pained, and lifeless. I couldn't help but hug her. She cried into my shoulder.

I heard Alice come into the room. She gasped when she saw us. I handed Bella over to her. And Alice carried Bella upstairs. I looked down at my shirt to see that I was covered in her blood and venom. I gulped and took out my cell phone. Edward and the others were searching for Bella. And here Bella is. With us.

_______________________________________________________

Edward POV

We followed the trail until it just stopped. We all looked at each other in confusion. "Did she teleport?" I asked. "Maybe. But I don't know if she would have had the energy. I mean look at all the loss of blood and venom." Ryan said. Some agreed and some disagreed. Then my cell phone vibrated. I quickly put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Edward. It's Jasper."

"Jasper, I don't have time-"

"We have Bella."

"What?"

"I will explain later just come now."

"Where is she now?"

"With Alice. She is cleaning her up."

"Alright. Thank you Jasper. I owe you."

"Don't worry bro. She is my sister."

Then we hung up. Bella is back at the castle! We all started running back as fast as we could.

__________________________________

When we got in the castle I saw Jasper pacing. "Jasper?" I asked. He ran over to me. "Okay. So I was talking to Alice when I thought I heard someone open the door. I walked out to see Bella crawling on the floor. She looked horrible. There was a knife in her shoulder and stomach and her wings. Which I don't understand but I ran to her and she cried in my arms. Then Alice took her." He said quickly. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you." I said.

_________________________________

Bella POV

Black spots danced in my vision and I fought to keep my eyes open as Alice cleaned me up and put a new set of clothes on me. "Stay with me Bella." She cried. Then she laid me down on someone's bed. I couldn't even tell where I was. Alice looked at the knife in my stomach. "Bella-Am-Knife-Out." I only got parts of it. I just shook my head. Then I felt her tugging at the knife. She tugged and tugged. Then I let out an ear splitting scream that lasted at least for a minute as Alice got it out. I heard a crash and a thump. But more black spots entered.

_______________________________

Edward POV

I then heard ear splitting scream that was very long. And dodged for the stairs. But then I saw Alice fly through the wall. She had a knife in her hand. "I got a knife out." She mumbled. Carsile grabbed it from her and flew up the stairs with me while Jasper helped Alice up.

My heart broke when I saw Bella. Knives in her wings, and her shoulder. And her stomach was leaking like hell. Alice must have just pulled that one out. She was also basically covered in blood and kept blinking her eyes. "Bella?" I asked and grabbed her hand. She kept blinking. "Edward?" She slurred. "Yes, love. It's me." I said. Carsile was starring wide eyed at her injuries. "Edward.. I think we have to just pull them all out." He said, sadly. He went over to his case and started wrapping her torso to stop the bleeding.

"Edward pull her shoulder knife out." Carsile said. So I grabbed the handle and pulled. It came out and Bella screamed harder and longer. Carsile caught me before I went through walls like Alice did. Then he bandaged her shoulder.

Bella POV

After I finished screaming I felt my eyes glaze over and I saw Robert. "Isabella, stay with me." He said. I nodded. "Okay, listen. Tell them that they cant pull out the ones in your wings. You will die if they do that. You have to do it." He said. "Okay." I whispered. "Good. Hold on." He said and hugged me. Then I went back to earth.

I felt my eyes open better and I could actually see their faces. Edward and Carsile both had tortured faces on. Edward was about to grab one of the knives. "No." I shouted. And they both looked at me. "Bella?" Edward asked. I used all my energy to get off the bed. "Bella you need to lay back down. You need to rest." Carsile said. "You cant take out the knives." I said. They looked at me as if I was crazy. So I ran out of the room.

They started to follow and almost grabbed me so I closed my eyes and teleported to the throne room. Out of breath, I crawled. "Queen Isabella?" Ryan asked, alarmed. He ran over to me and helped me up. "Listen, the knives need to be pulled out by me and only me or I die." I said. His eyes widened. "How?" He asked. "Robert told me. I am serious. And I think I might know how. But I need to be able to do it without Carsile and Edward chasing me." I said. A few minutes later they came in the room. Edward gave me a look of pain. And Carsile said, "Bella it is important that we get the knives out."

"No. You cant. Robert told me that if-" I couldn't finish because pain went through me. Carsile and Edward stopped in their tracks. "What did Robert tell you, love?" Edward asked. Ryan said, "He said that if Bella doesn't pull out the knifes and someone else does it she will die." Edward put his arm around my waist and nodded. I nodded back and said, "Everyone step back." And they did.

Since I am the Chosen One and have every vampire power known and unknown I knew I had to use phasing. With my phasing power I can put my hand in my wing and phase the knife out.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. I felt my hand phase through my wing and I threw the knife out. I heard it drop to the floor. I opened my eyes for a moment and breathed heavily. Everyone had faces of amazement and worry on. I closed my eyes again and did the same with the other one. Then I fell into Edward's hold. And sobbed.

__________________________

Later I was laying in my bed, Edward laying next to me. "What happened in there?" He asked. "He wanted revenge. He wanted to kill me." I said in a monotone voice. Because I felt numb, very numb. Because I again I am dirty. Again I am not a virgin. And again it was my father.

_________________________________________________________________

_Ya Like? So Bella is saved! Yippee!!!! Lol. There is still more to come! I hope you liked the chapter. And thank you to everyone who reviewed, I appreciate it._

_Please Review._

_Peace, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	40. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Bella POV

It's been a week since the accident and I have hardly talked to anyone. All I could see in my head was all those times Charlie beat and rapped me. And I tried my best to keep my tears from falling. All I could think was, '_I got rid of my dirty human body and then the same nasty person has to go and dirty up my new body.' _Charlie was right. I am a dirty slut and don't deserve to live.

I was walking by myself in the hall going to the lobby. I had my head down and then I felt someone's hand slide into mine. I flinched at the contact. Although I knew it was Edward. "Bella. You need to hunt." He said. I didn't say anything. "Bella your eyes are black. You haven't hunted in a week or more." He tried again. I still didn't respond but I let go of his hand and walked into the lobby. The lobby had basically turned into our living room. We have a television, couches, a fireplace.

I looked around to see some people in here. The whole Cullen family was here and Sandy and Lisa were talking on the side. Jasper and Emmett were playing video games. I stood against the wall with my eyes closed. Nobody approached me for the moment because no one knew I was there. "Ha!" Jasper yelled as he beat Emmett. I opened my eyes then to see Alice and Jasper leave the room. Rosalie was fixing her make-up and Edward was staring at me, but I tried to ignore it.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled. "Can you play with me?" He asked. I shook my head. "Oh, come on Bellsie. You just don't want to play cause you know I will kick your butt." He boomed. "No Emmett." I growled. "Don't be like that Bells." Emmett said. "No Emmett." I said, louder. "Bellsie!" He whined. My anger fumed but I tried to control it. "Bellsie! Please Bellsie! Let me kick your butt once!" He whined. That's it. My eyes were full of fire and I was fuming. I took a step forward. And Emmett shrunk back seeing the fire in my eyes.

"EMMETT WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled. He looked taken back along with everyone else in the room, with my sudden outburst and language. "Language." Esme scolded. I growled. And Carsile got angry. He had one of those faces on that said, you-did-not-just-growl-at-my-wife. "Isabella." He said, in a commanding tone. I flinched. And his face saddened. "Bella. What is going on?" He asked. I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Ever since the accident you have been acting strange." Rosalie said. I just walked away. I started heading for the front door thinking I could go for a walk or take a car to get away for a hour or two.

But Edward stopped me. "Bella." He said. "What?" I growled. "What is wrong with you?" He said. I looked at everyone in the room. And then yelled, "Nobody cares for me. I don't deserve to live." "Bella. Did he tell you that? Because he is lying." Edward said. I shook my head, "No Edward, everyone has told me that." He looked at me confused. "Charlie, Rebecca, Victoria, The Voultri." I said, naming them off with my fingers. "Bella they are all lying." He said. I shook my head again.

"Why should any of you want a dirty thing like me?" I asked. Edward was confused. "I was rapped.. Remember." I said. I saw Rosalie flinch. "But Bella that was when you were human. A long time ago." He said. My anger fumed and angry tears streamed down my cheeks. "Well yeah. When I was human I was dirty. And I was happy when I was changed so I got rid of my dirty body. But my body is dirty again. It happened in there two times." I yelled. Everyone froze and I ran out the door sobbing.

___________________________________________________________________________

_How did you like Bella's meltdown? Lol. Please Review. Thanks._

_Love, Vanessa _

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	41. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Bella POV

I just ran and ran and then I went to a phone booth. I was now in America. I called directory. "Hi. I need Renee Swans address." I said. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I really didn't know if she was alive or not but I wanted to see. I tucked in my wings as I waited for the guy to tell me. "Um.. It is Renee Dwyer now. Before it was Swan." He said. I growled. She married. "I am an out of state family member. My I have her address?" I asked politely. And he gave it too me. She lives in Phoenix, Arizona.

I blocked Alice's power from seeing what I am doing then I pulled on my robe and started running toward the home.

When I got there I saw a charming little house. I could hear 3 heartbeats inside. I walked over to the window. I recognized Renee right away. She looked the same as before except a little older, of course. She was making dinner. Charlie always said she was an unexpected kind of cook. I watched as she cooked eggs and bacon. Then another man came down and kissed her on the cheek and I did notice the wedding rings. "Morning. It smells great as always, hun." The guy said. "Thanks, Phil." Renee replied. Phil and Renee Dwyer. Hmm but who is the third heartbeat?

Then I heard crying. It was a baby. No they didn't. No. It must be just one of Phil's children. "Phil can you go get Bryan." Renee asked. Phil nodded and left the room. I heard Phil go up and come down. And then I saw Bryan. He was a tiny infant. And I felt like I was going to cry and smash something at the same time when I saw the similarities that he has with Renee and Phil. So I have a brother. A step brother.

I was so angry though that Renee left me to the devil to start her own life. I was so pissed off and before I could do anything I started walking away. And then it was so odd my shoulder started throbbing. Where a knife stabbed me. I looked to see that it was bleeding again and I didn't have any bandages. I looked at Renee's house and decided to do something reckless. I grabbed my shoulder and walked up to the door. I took my hood off when I knocked on the door.

Renee opened it. And she was awestruck. Maybe by my beauty or maybe because she recognized me. I wasn't sure and I wasn't going to ask. "Hello ma'm. I don't mean to bother you but I had a… surgery recently on my shoulder. And I have it bandaged up and I am out of wrap and I was wondering if you had any." I said, politely. Dazzling her. "Um.. Yeah. Come on in." She said. I walked in and looked around.

The house was full of pictures of Phil and her and Bryan. No Charlie and No me. I looked down at my necklace and covered it up with my robe. I am hoping she will just know it is me. "Hey." Phil said. "Hello." I responded. "My name is Phil and this is Bryan." He said. He seemed nice. I shook his hand, "Isabella." He nodded and went upstairs with Bryan. Then Renee came down with gauze. "Thank you." I said. She nodded.

I started unwrapped the gauze. "I'm Renee by the way. Your Isabella, Phil said?" She asked. I nodded. "Where are you from?" She asked looking at my wardrobe. "Well I was originally born in Forks, Washington. But recently I moved to Italy. I am here visiting a friend." I said. Which is basically all true. I threw the used gauze in the trash and started to get the new one around my arm. "So is Bryan your first child?" I asked. She hesitated before saying, "Yes." I swear a new hole in my heart opened. I finished wrapping it and decided to read her mind.

_So her name is Isabella. And she moved from Forks? And she looks like mine but not exactly. No Bella is back with Charlie. Don't think of them. They probably moved on like I did. I am sure Bella is safe he wouldn't beat Bella like he did me…. This girl is odd._

I was furious. She didn't recognize me. And then on top of that Charlie beat her and she thought that Charlie wouldn't beat me! I growled. And Renee looked at me confused. "Alright. I am done. Thank You, Mrs. Dwyer. For your hospitality." I said through gritted teeth. "I didn't tell you my last name." She said. My eyes widened. "Your husband did and it is all over the house ma'm." I said, quickly. Phew.

Renee POV

"Your husband did and it is all over the house ma'm." Isabella said. I nodded but was still suspicious. I mean her name is Isabella. She was born in Forks, Washington and moved to Italy. She is here visiting a friend. Why couldn't she go to that friend about her shoulder? But this girl was definitely gorgeous. She had pale skin, long brown shiny hair, and her eyes of all colors. I have never seen anything like her.

Then she walked out and as she walked out I saw sight of a necklace on her neck. The necklace was black with a sapphire gem. My gem. My necklace. My Isabella. Isabella? Isabella Marie Swan? My daughter from in Forks? And she just came here and I didn't recognize her. My own daughter. And I told her I have no other children. Oh my god! What have I done? She was around the corner before I could yell to her and I saw her face. It was angry and saddened. She had tears streaming down her cheeks.

___________________________________________________

Bella POV

I finally made it back to the castle. Everyone was happy to see me until they saw I was sobbing. I ran up the stairs to my bedroom and sobbed on my bed until what seemed forever.

Renee POV

"Phil I think that was Bella. My daughter." I cried. His eyes widened. "What am I going to do?" I cried into his embrace. "Call her." He said. "How? I don't have her number." I said. "Operator." He said. I nodded and grabbed the phone. "Hi. Yes, I would like the number for Isabella Marie Swan in Italy." I said. After a moment the man said, "We have an Isabella Marie Swan Cullen Voultri." Well lets give it a try. He hooked me up to the number and in the next second it started ringing.

"Hello. Ryan, the assistant speaking." Ryan said. She has an assistant. "Yes. I would like to speak to Isabella." I said. "Okay. One moment I will hook you up with Queen Isabella." He said. Queen Isabella? I must have the wrong person.

"Queen Isabella speaking." A sniffley voice said. Bella's voice. "Bella?" I asked. There was dead silence. "Bella, its your mother. I know its you. I remember, honey." I said. "Mom?" She asked. "Yes.. Its me. Can you come over? I know you might not have the money. But we need to discuss things." I said. "Of course. I will be right there." She said and hung up.

I told Phil to take Bryan out. I didn't think they should be here while Bella is over.

__________________________________________________

Bella POV

I didn't tell anyone where I was going nor that I was leaving except Ryan. I told him I needed to clear my head. He understood.

I finally got back to my mothers. I swallowed the lump in my throat and walked in. She was sitting on the couch. No one else was in the house. I sat down across from her. She was about to say something but I silenced her with my finger. "Listen I promise to give you the complete truth if you give me the complete truth. Now my story is going to sound like I am insane but you have to believe me. But you go first." I said. She nodded.

"Okay. So Bella I know I left when you were still young. And I am sorry. But before you were born your father beat me. Hard. I had bruises everywhere. He used to be such a sweet guy. Then after you came he seemed to keep beating me but he was always nice to you. I couldn't take it anymore. Since he was so good with you. I left you there and went off. I moved down here and met Phil. He is a baseball player. And soon we had Bryan. Your turn." She said. My story was going to take a lot longer than that.

"Mother do you believe in mystical creatures?" I asked. "Depends." She said. "Vampires?" I asked. "I don't know. I never really thought about it." She said. "I'm a vampire." I said. She didn't seem that terrified. "Tell me about vampires." She responded. I was a little shocked.

"Well we don't sleep, we live for eternity. We do not age nor eat. We do not get burned to ashes in the sunlight but we do sparkle. We drink blood but I drink animal blood so I can be a monster a little less. We are also extremely beautiful, pale, and have hard as stone and freezing cold skin. We also have super hearing, eye sight, strength, and speed. And incredible memories. And some have abilities." I said and flinched. She was taking this well though. "How long have you been a vampire?" She asked. "Well I will start my story from the beginning."

"Mother, after you left. Charlie became furious. He started drinking. And you were stupid to leave me there because he started beating me also. He also rapped me. A lot." I said. She looked really pained. "One day I went on to New York City to get his favorite beer when I was 17. In NYC I was attacked by a vampire. They sucked by blood by kept enough for me to complete the change into a creature of the night. Her name was Victoria." I said and shivered. I decided to skip over the hospital part. I walked over to the wall and looked through the CD's. "I soon met another vampire, named Rebecca. We became quick friends. And things were looking up. Because I left that hell hole and was living with my best friend in a mansion. We were rich because we were singers." I said.

I spotted our CD and pulled it out. "You like Angel and Devil?" I asked. "Yes." She said. "What is your favorite song?" I asked. "Twilight." She said.

_Twilight_

_Is the safest time for me_

_Twilight_

_Is the only time I can be free_

_Twilight is a special time of day_

_Dawn and Sunrise_

_Twilight is a special time of day_

_Because I go as I may_

_I do what I want to do_

_Anything I want_

_Anything I need_

_To do_

_How bout I show you a little preview?_

_I am driving_

_I am aiming_

_For something big_

_Bigger than this gig_

_During the day I am a slave_

_During the night I am a maid_

_So.._

_Twilight_

_Is the safest time for me_

_Twilight_

_Is the only time I can be free_

_Twilight is a special time of day_

_Dawn and Sunrise_

I finished and Renee's jaw was dropped. I giggled. "Your Angel Hale?" She asked. "Yeah." I responded. She looked me up and down. Trying to figure out my appearance. I changed it to Angel Hale. And her jaw now was at the floor. Then I changed back. "I could change my appearance. One of my abilities." I said.

Then I just continued on, "Soon Rebecca betrayed me. And Victoria tried to kill me. She said it was a mistake to change me. So I ran to the Voultri. A powerful group of vampires. And stayed there for a while. Then I escaped and found the Cullen's. I lived with them for a long time. They are my family There is Carsile and his wife Esme, then Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice and Edward. They are all animal drinkers like myself." I said.

"Edward and I soon became close. But soon we had a huge war. It was us and some other friends we gathered against the Voultri, Rebecca, Victoria, and a witch, Mariah. We fought and in the end we won but I was almost killed. But instead I was changed into the Chosen One. The Chosen One is the peace maker between every living creature. I am part human, vampire, werewolf, witch, and angel. Even though the more dominant parts are the vampire and angel. I have to protect the world." I said. Her eyes widened but she said nothing.

"Edward soon proposed for me and I said yes. But then I learned of the Voultri's plan I had to kill them. I went to Italy and took down everyone by myself. I moved into the castle and the Cullen's moved in with me. I got married to Edward then I became the Queen. My full name is Queen Isabella Marie Swan Cullen Voultri." I said. Then I was about to tell her about Charlie's recent attack and his death but I couldn't.

Renee and I sobbed. And then I decided I could trust her. "Mom would you like to come meet my family?" I asked. She nodded happily. "But this is a secret. You can not tell Phil or anyone else. I might visit here sometimes but you cant tell anyone that I am a vampire, alright?" I asked. She nodded. "Leave a note to Phil saying you went out with me and will be back by nightfall." I said. She did as I said. Then she hopped on my back and we were off.

__________________________________________________________

_Phew! That was long! Lol. What did you think? I did not expect to bring the mom in but it just happened. Lol. I hope you liked it. Thank you everyone. _

_Please Review!!!!_

_Peace, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	42. Chapter 40

AUTHORS NOTE

Omg Celebrate! 40th Chapter! Wahoo! Lol.

_________________________________________________

Chapter 40

Bella POV

We got to the castle and she was just amazed. I introduced her to everyone except Edward. I found him in our bedroom. "Hello, love." He said. Then he was confused when he saw my mom. "Edward this is my mother, Renee. Mom, this is the king and my husband, Edward." I said. They shook hand and we all talked. Then Ryan walked in. He froze when he saw the 3 of us.

"Queen Isabella I need to speak to you in private." He said. "Just tell me now please." I said. "Um.. Alright. We never really took care of this. So we were wondering what you wanted to do with Charlie's ashes?" He asked, nervously. I swear I went paler if that was possible. "What?" Renee asked. Nobody said anything. "What happened to Charlie?" She asked. "Edward can you tell her." I asked. He kissed my head and started to leave with Ryan. "Sorry love. I would if I could but I wasn't there." He said then shut the door.

So I retold the horrible story to my mother and after our little crying session I returned her home. "When are you coming back?" She asked. "Not for a while. But I promise I will when I can." I said and kissed her cheek. And left. I was still a little angry about her stupidity about the beatings.

___________________________

When I got back to the castle I laid on the bed thinking. Bryan was adorable. I could never have kids. We could adopt! Yes, we could! I talked to Edward and he agreed to adopt so we went out and adopted a small human girl about 3 years old. She had brown hair and eyes like I had. She was adorable. The adoption papers were final and we named her Princess Annabel Cullen Voultri.

I finally have my family and my happy ending.

_____________________________________________________________________________

_OMG ITS DONE! THIS STORY IS OVER. :[ I hope you liked the ending. I know it was kind of odd but good in a way. :] Thank you everyone. Still Please Review. And check out my other Twilight stories on my profile._

_And I am extremely curious if I had a sequel what would you have done in it? Lol. Thanks again._

_Please Review!!_

_Love Always, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_

_Thank you everyone. I hope you enjoyed my story!_


	43. AN Very Important

**A/N Very Important, Please Read**

My Readers,

I apologize for not updating my stories for the longest of time. I have been extremely busy and I will update all my stories as soon as possible. Thanks for understanding everyone. I hope you are still interested in reading my upcoming chapters. Thanks.

P.S. Anyone who read my story, 'Not Loved, Not Liked' Please respond to this A/N. I am thinking about doing a sequel. But if I do, I want to hear from everyone to see if it is a good idea and if you have any ideas feel free to contact me. Thanks again.

-Vanessa

(Vanessa Cullen 17)


End file.
